Bakugan: The Other Story
by TheBloodEdge
Summary: Ryuuji, a boy who transfers to Central Town, meets 5 Bakugan players who introduce him to the world of Bakugan. Little do each of them know, they are destined to fight an evil force plotting an evil scheme. Back from the dead and way better than before!
1. The Beginning

Hello there! I'm TheBloodEdge and this is my first attempt at fanfiction! Wow, there's more shipping fanfics here than a harbour! Not that I have problem with that.

It revolves around 6 characters that form the Bakugan Battle Brawlers but not those 6 you know and love. Is there going to be any Bakugan Brawls? Of course there's going be a lot! The rules will be taken from season 1. I would've gone with season 2, New Vestroia, but I couldn't understand how the rules work.

Also take note that this is fanfic will have a lot of OCs and none of your favourite characters from the show would appear (Well that's because I only play the game and have never watched the show). Oh and a whole lot of made up Guardian Bakugans.

And the main protagonist here will be using Darkus because dark... is edgy.

* * *

><p>A huge display of the universe was shown. Then, a deep voice spoke,<p>

"In a town called Central Town, six souls have yet to realize their destiny of battle against evil forces and must overcome their destiny."

A fast zoom in to a view of a boy walking on the street ensued. The people around him made way with a scared expression on their faces. The boy narrated in his mind,

"My name is Ryuuji Kurame. I'm on my last year of middle school right now. Everyone's scared of me because I have shifty eyes. And it doesn't help that their red. At least I get some peace and quiet."

He then walked by the park. He saw to kids yelling,

"Field, OPEEEEEEEEN!"

He muttered,

"Idiots."

He then looked up to the sky and thought to himself,

"(I'll never forget that day. These random balls and cards rained down from the sky. The day after that, my parents forced me to clean up the yard. It was very tiring. It took me several months to find out that some retards decided to make a game out of them. I forgot what it was called, but I refer to it as 'Stupid Ball Game')"

Ryuuji then walked into a school. As the bell rang, he slowly walked to class. When he opened the door, the teacher greeted him.

"Ah, you must the new transfer student. Please, stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself."

He walked slowly to the front and took a deep breath.

"My name is Ryuuji Kurame. My dad had a job transfer around this area, so we moved. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"All right. Now, go take a seat next to Hikari over there."

He thought to himself sarcastically.

"(Sit way at the back? Nice.)"

As he sat there, the girl named Hikari attempted to greet him.

"H-h-h-h-hi... I-I'm Hikari. I-it's a p-pleasure to meet y-you, R-R-Ryuuji."

In response,

"Hi? It's a pleasure to meet you. (Does she have some have some sort of illness?)"

* * *

><p>After several lessons, it was finally recess. Ryuuji was greeted by another boy.<p>

"Hi, new guy!"

"Hey. (I have a bad feeling.)"

"If you have any questions, just ask me! Sorata Kazemo, at your service!"

"(Freak.)"

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This guy here is Kay Suyaka."

"Yo!"

"The girl sleeping here is Kameru Izuna."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"And this frowning girl here is Dokae Minaka!"

"Hey."

Sorata then whispered into Ryuuji's ear.

"Don't worry, she means well."

Sorata stood up straight.

"Oh, and the girl you're sitting next to is Hikari!"

"H-h... Bye!"

Hikari ran out of the class. Sorata said,

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah. She's kinda shy."

Ryuuji thought in his mind.

"('Kinda' shy my ass.)"

Sorata made a thumbs up sign while yelling,

"And together, the five of us make the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!"

Ryuuji thought in his mind again.

"(Now I know where the bad feeling came from.) Look, I'm no fan of that stupid ball game."

Sorata's Bakugan spoke.

"Stupid ball game! I'll have you know that-"

Ryuuji with a shocked face said,

"The balls talk!"

Kay responded.

"Yeah they do. Always have been able to talk don't you know?"

Dokae followed up.

"How out of the loop are you?"

Ryuuji stood up and started to walk out of the class.

"Not a fan. See ya."

* * *

><p>As Ryuuji walked around the corridor, he banged into a big guy. The guy then yelled.<p>

"Who are you!"

"Ryuuji Ku-"

"Oh, the new guy. Well, I have a longstanding tradition. Beat up the new guy."

Ryuuji clenched his fist.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Let's brawl!'

The big guy said as he took out a Bakugan. Ryuuji was speechless. Sorata, Kay, Kameru, Dokae and Hikari ran to the scene. Sorata shouted.

"Ryuuji! You don't have any Bakugan do you!"

"No, but I don't want any!"

Dokae responded.

"You need some if you want to brawl."

Kay said to Kameru.

"Kameru, you have a spare deck right?"

"Huh, what? Uh...yeah."

Hikari said to Ryuuji.

"P-please be c-careful."

"I don't need to be careful because I'm not about to play a stupid ball game!"

The big guy said in response.

"You're just chicken!"

Ryuuji turned to the big guy with a menacing look on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

Dokae responded.

"That's Brent, the school bully."

Ryuuji smirked.

"Well, I might as well beat you up...in a children's ball game."

Kameru spoke.

"Okay, so uh... Kay, explain the element thing to him."

"Right. So, Ryuuji. There are six elements. Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus, Subbterra, Haos and Darkus. Which deck will you-"

"Dark. now hurry up!"

Kameru handed Ryuuji a deck. Sorata explained to Ryuuji.

"All right. Before each brawl, both players have to say 'FIELD, OPEN!'"

"Do I really have to say that?"

"No."

"Phew."

"You have to shout it."

Ryuuji took a deep breath. He and Brent shouted.

"Field, open!"

In a bright flash, the area turned into a strange place. Ryuuji, shocked, said.

"What. The. F-"

Sorata interrupted.

"This is the Bakugan interspace , which is what we like to call it. Now, set a gate card."

Ryuuji chose a card entitled 'Bakugan Duo'. He and Brent threw a gate card on the area. Dokae said.

"I'm 100% sure you're supposed to yell 'Gate Card, set!' but oh well."

Sorata explained.

"All right. Now, choose a Bakugan and throw it on one of the cards."

Ryuuji said in response.

"Which one's my card?"

"The one closest to Brent. Oh, and say 'Bakugan Brawl!'"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"No."

"Phew."

"You have to shout it."

Ryuuji shivered.

"B-Bakugan... BRAWL!"

Ryuuji threw a Laserman Bakugan nearby Brent's card. But it bounced over Brent's card and onto the Bakugan Duo card. Sorata said.

"Now shout, 'Bakugan Stand!'"

"Hell no."

"Do it."

"B-Bakugan... STAND!"

The Laserman Bakugan stood as a computer like voice said

"STAND."

Brent shouted.

"My turn! Bakugan, Brawl!"

Brent threw a Subterra Falconeer onto the Bakugan Duo card.

"Bakugan, Stand!"

"STAND."

Ryuuji thought in his head.

"(EVERYONE has to shout like this? This game sucks!)"

Kay said.

"Ooh, a battle!"

Ryuuji could only respond with

"Huh!"

Dokae started explaining.

"A battle ensues when the opponent's Bakugan and your Bakugan land on the same card. The winner is decided by the higher GP."

Ryuuji could only say

"Okay..."

"GP is added based on the amount shown on the Gate Card."

Laserman's GP increased to 460. Falconeer's GP increased to 290.

"And since you are using the Copper Gate Card, Bakugan Duo, you get an extra 100 GP because you're Bakugan is a Darkus Bakugan."

Laserman's GP increased to 560. Ryuuji yelled.

"Let's go!"

Laserman blasted the Falconeer with beams. Hikari said to Ryuuji.

"Y-You just won a G-Gate Card. If you win three, you win the match..."

"Awesome. This is gonna be a cakewalk."

Sorata said

"It's your turn again. You should set another Gate Card."

Ryuuji set another Gate Card entitled Haunted Night. He took out a Darkus Juggernoid and aimed at the Haunted Night card.

"Bakugan...BRAWL!"

But when he threw it, it landed on Brent's card.

"Bakugan...S-Stand..."

Brent laughed.

"Hahahaha! I'm gonna win this one! Bakugan, Brawl!"

Brent threw an Aquos Serpenoid but it missed and went out of bounds. Ryuuji commented.

"Where in the world are you aiming?"

Kameru said to Ryuuji.

"Oh, you can get a Double Stand..."

"How?"

"Double Stands occur when two Bakugans land on the same card.'

"All right. Bakugan Brawl."

Ryuuji threw a Darkus Saurus onto the Brent's Gate Card. Sure enough, it landed perfectly.

"Bakugan Stand. (This is getting old.)"

"DOUBLE STAND."

Brent said.

"Damn, I'm losing..."

Ryuuji responded.

"Hell yeah you are."

Brent then threw a Haos Fear Ripper (While saying you know what) on the Haunted Night card. Kay explained to Ryuuji.

"If you hit Brent's Bakugan, you lessen its GP giving you the upper hand."

"Okay. Bakugan... BRAWL!"

When Ryuuji threw his Laserman Bakugan, it hit Brent's Fear Ripper off the Haunted Night card.

"CRITICAL K.O."

Sorata cheered.

"You won!"

Hikari said

"C-Critical are rare..."

The area flashed back to the corridor. Brent yelled to Ryuuji.

"You just got lucky!"

"You just got served."

"Guh. I'll remember this!"

"Treasure it."

Dokae said to Ryuuji.

"You're pretty good at this."

"Yeah. It's just like Duel Monsters."

Sorata said to Ryuuji.

"You don't have a Guardian Bakugan do you?"

"Guardian what?"

"Guardian Bakugan. Like, a partner."

Sorata, Kay, Kameru, Dokae and Hikari showed their Guardian Bakugan respectively.

"Mine's Seiryuu!"

"Leviathan."

"G'don."

"Rugner."

"H-Horus..."

Sorata continued.

"I think they sell artificial Bakugan at the store. They have AI personalities and stuff..."

Ryuuji commented.

"No thanks. I'm hungry, so bye."

And with that, Ryuuji left to go eat.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one! Tell me if you like it! Or despise it! Don't hold back on your review! Even I honestly think I have to improve a lot.<p> 


	2. Ryuuji and Leonidas

**Woohoo! Inspiration filled my head more than a tuna fills tuna cans! The next six chapters will revolve solely on each character, starting with Ryuuji. Oh, and I'll describe everyone's physical appearance for easier picturing of events. Oh, and I want to thank my Japanese-Speaking Australian friend who goes by Glal, for giving me the main characters' names.**

**Ryuuji Kurame**

**Hair: Silver, a little messy**

**Clothes: Hooded vest, black undershirt, slacks**

**Height: 165-174**

**Eyes: Shifty, red**

**There! Now this chapter will revolve around Ryuuji getting his Guardian Bakugan.**

* * *

><p>The scenery was dark and menacing. It was the doom dimension. Suddenly an energy orb shaped like an egg hatched and revealed a dark-dragon like creature. The creature flew upwards to a portal towards Earth...<p>

* * *

><p>"I've been attending this new school, Central Middle School, for about 2 weeks. It's really just fine. No one looks me in the eye except those five-", as Ryuuji was narrating, he got cut off by Sorata.<p>

"Yo! Come sit here!" Sorata shouted.

"These five apparently. The guy named Sorata acts like the leader. And it's almost like he wants me to join them as a group", Ryuuji narrated as he walked toward the table.

"I'll tell you. The sandwiches they serve here are spicy! Maybe they put stuff like wasabi," Kay said as he ate the sandwich.

"This guy here, Kay, is kinda dumb. I take that back. REALLY dumb", Ryuuji continued.

"Kay. No one puts wasabi in a sandwich. You're eating a chilli tuna sandwich. Look. It's red, not green", Dokae told to Kay.

"This girl is Dokae. She's always, ALWAYS, frowning. I don't think a human face can frown for this long", again, Ryuuji narrates.

"ZZZ... Yawn... Can someone go get me some fri..." Kameru said as she slept.

"Kameru. Lazier than a newborn baby. See, she's even sleeptalking. I don't recall a time she's not sleeping", you-know-who narrates.

"F-f-fries? O-okay K-Kameru. I'll go b-buy some f-for you..." Hikari says

"And finally, the girl I sit next to in class. Her shyness has taken a new step in beyond impossible. And finally, there's me. I don't really want to be part of such a strange group. But it's almost as if I have to be with these guys whether I like it or not."Ryuuji sighed to himself.

"Dude, why are you sighing?" Sorata asked Ryuuji.

"Nothing", Ryuuji said in response and then thought in his mind," (When I think about it... These five call themselves the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Sorata, the Ventus user, Kay, the Aquos user, Dokae, the Subterra user, Kameru, the Pyrus user and Hikari, the Haos user... Wait. Aren't there six elements?)"

"R-Ryuuji, what are you t-thinking a-about?" Hikari asked

"Oh, uh... I just thought of something." Ryuuji said.

"And that thought is...?" Kay asked.

"Well, there are six elements, right?" Ryuuji asked.

"Right." Dokae responded.

"And each of you uses a certain element, right?" Ryuuji asked again.

"Where is this going?" Sorata asked.

"Sigh. Who's your Darkus user?" Ryuuji asked.

"We're looking at him." Kay said.

"Wait, me? When did I say I'll join?" Ryuuji asked.

"We had Kameru ask you. She said you'll join, right Kameru?" Sorata said.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... Blueberry... Chicken... Pie so yummy..." Kameru sleeptalked.

"(Note to self, don't trust Kameru.) " Sorata said in his mind.

"You are technically part of us, Ryuuji", said Dokae.

"Uh... No. I don't really want to have anything to do with Bakugan and that kinda stuff", said Ryuuji.

"B-but... Y-you enjoy i-i-it... right?" asked Hikari.

"No." Ryuuji responds.

Suddenly the bell started ringing.

"(Saved by the bell.) Class is starting, bye", said Ryuuji as he walked off to class.

* * *

><p>The scene shifted to Ryuuji's room in the morning. It was a weekend. He was asleep on his bed until the alarm clock rang.<p>

"Uh..." Ryuuji muttered as he pressed the snooze button.

He changed into his outing clothes and walked toward the front door of his house.

"Ryuuji? Where are you going?" Ryuuji's mom asked.

"Out. Be back by six", Ryuuji answered.

Ryuuji decided to go to the park located at the very centre of the town.

"(This town is oddly shaped. It's one giant circular shape. The park is located at the very centre... Hmm... Must be for style...)" Ryuuji thought as he walked.

"Field...OPEEEN!" two kids shouted.

"(It's those kids again... Nah... Bakugan is dumb...)" Ryuuji said as he reached into his pocket. And then he noticed that here was something in there. He took it out to find out it was the Laserman Bakugan Kameru gave him. He then thought to himself," (Whoops. I forgot to return the deck. Wait, how is it in my pocket? I was brawling in my uniform... Mom. You stuffed it in didn't you?)"

Ryuuji finally made it to the park. He recalled what Sorata told him once, "(At the park, you'll find a lot of brawlers itching for a fight.)"

The park was completely empty. When Ryuuji looked around, a bright light flashed before him. Ryuuji closed his eyes but something hit him. On his head. When he looked around he noticed a Bakugan and two cards. He picked up the Bakugan and it opened up.

"Where am I?" The Bakugan said.

"Central Park." Ryuuji answered.

"What world is 'Central Park'?" the Bakugan asked.

"World? Oh. Then you're currently on Earth." Ryuuji said.

"Earth...? Wait, is this where humans live?" the Bakugan asked.

"You're talking to one... (Wait... This Bakugan seems pretty strong. Maybe it has amnesia or something... Sorata did say that getting a Guardian Bakugan is important for every Brawler... Nah. I don't like Bakugan.)" Ryuuji said and thought.

Just then, a man, about 17 years old walked toward the park. He looked around and then said," No challenge today? Oh, just a weak brawler over there? Maybe I should just-"

"Who the hell are you calling weak!" Ryuuji shouted with rage.

"You. You are nothing compared to me, the undefeated Steve!" he said, glorifying himself.

"I'll take you on." Ryuuji said with a slasher smile.

"(This guy looks scary! Hold your ground Steve... He's nothing...)" Steve thought, with a split second scared look on his face.

"Hey. You're a Darkus Bakugan right?" Ryuuji asked the Bakugan in his hand."The black and purple motives say anything?" said the Bakugan.

"Good. Think you can be my Guardian Bakugan?" Ryuuji asked.

"Sure. Only if I get to fight a lot of other Bakugan", said the Bakugan.

"Oh, we'll beat them all", Ryuuji responds.

"I am Leonidas. You?" said Leonidas

"Ryuuji." Ryuuji gave his name.

"Are you done muttering yet?" Steve asked, with an annoyed look.

"Yeah." Ryuuji said.

* * *

><p>The two of them then yelled,<p>

"Field, open!"

They were in the Bakugan interspace. They both then yelled

"Gate Card, set!"

The card Ryuuji set was the Haunted Night card. Ryuuji then picked Darkus Saurus and yelled, "Bakugan, BRAWL!" and threw it onto the Haunted Night card where he had to yell,"Bakugan, stand!"

The computer like voice said, "STAND"

It was then Steve's turn. He shouted those two words and threw a Haos Robotallion and hit Saurus. Due to that, Saurus' GP decreased to 130. Steve snobbishly said, " Hah. You can't beat me now!"

In response, Ryuuji said, "We'll see."

The Haunted Night card increased Saurus' GP to 330 and Robotallion's GP to 290. Steve then activated the Ability Card, Power From Darkness, thus further increasing Robotallion's GP to 440. Robotallion punched Saurus and then earned Brandon one Gate Card.

"You can't beat me peon!" Steve said.

"(I don't like this guy's snobbish attitude!)" Ryuuji thought in his mind. He picked the Laserman Bakugan and shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw it onto Steve's Gate Card where he yelled, "Bakugan, Stand!" ending with the computer like voice saying, "STAND."

Steve threw a Haos Siege and made it stand. Ryuuji thought in his mind," (Strange, why didn't he go after its GP?)"

When the battle ensued, Ryuuji got his answer. The Gate Card was G-Power Exchange, causing Laserman and Siege's G-Power to swap. Laserman's GP is now 280 and Siege's is 320. And with the further addition of the Gate Card, Laserman's GP became 330 whereas Siege's became 340.

Ryuuji took out an ability card and thought for a second,

" (It's boring to say, 'Ability Card, activate!' all the time so I guess I should improvise.) Clean Slate, activate!"

This then increased Laserman's GP to 380. Laserman blasted Siege away and earned Ryuuji a Gate Card. Both the players had to set another Gate Card. Ryuuji chose the Leonidas Gate Card.

It was Steve's turn so he threw a Haos Manion onto his Gate Card. He taunted Ryuuji," Beat that, peon!"

Ryuuji took out Saurus again which was when Leonidas asked," When are you going to use me?"

"You're the grand finale, Leonidas", Ryuuji answered.

Ryuuji tossed the Saurus Bakugan up in the air and caught it repeatedly, as if he was juggling it. He closed his eyes for several seconds before throwing Saurus and yelling," Saurus, Brawl!"

He threw the Saurus directly at the Manion resulting in a Critical Knockout which got Ryuuji another Gate Card. Steve was shocked. He thought to himself, "(How could an amateur get a Critical Knockout that easily? And it seemed like it came naturally to him!)"

At this point, Steve was worried. He shouted," Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw the Haos Robotallion on Ryuuji's Leonidas card.

"Bingo", Ryuuji said as he took out Leonidas. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Leonidas, Brawl!"

Leonidas didn't hit the Robotallion. But Ryuuji didn't plan for it to. He had to yell,"Leonidas, stand!" The battle ensued.

"Leonidas? I never heard of that!" Steve said.

"Well, now you know", Ryuuji responded.

The Leonidas card increased Leonidas' GP from 340 to 580 and Robotallion's from 200 to 360.

"I don't feel like taking it easy today. You really tick me off", Ryuuji said as he took out a Green Ability Card. He raised it up and shouted,"Alpha Blaster! Activate!"

That caused Leonidas' GP to further increase to 780. None of Steve's ability cards could get him out of that sticky situation and Steve knew that fact.

Leonidas then flew up to the sky and blasted a strong energy beam from its mouth at Robotallion. That decided the match. Ryuuji won.

* * *

><p>Steve was trembling. He said, "I can't believe I lost... To an amateur!"<p>

"Sore loser", Ryuuji responded.

Steve ran off. And looked at Ryuuji while saying, "I'll get my revenge... Count on it!"

Ryuuji sighed deeply and then turn around. Hikari was right behind him. Shocked, he shouted, "When were you there!"

"S-since the b-beginning o-of the b-brawl..." she said.

"(She was standing in my blind spot the whole time!)" Ryuuji thought to himself.

"Y-you really do l-like B-Bakugan huh? A-and you have a Guardian Bakugan t-too..."she said.

"LALALALALA!" he yelled as he covered his ears and walked off.

"Hey... A-admit it..." she said while following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two's done! If you don't like how I'm writing now, please say so!<strong>


	3. Hikari and Horus

**Chapter 3 now! It will revolve around Hikari! Oh, and not to forget, the description.**

**Hikari Henako**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Yellow**

**Clothes: Frilly shirt and miniskirt and a small bag**

**Height: 150-162**

**Face: Constantly blushing**

**Done! Chapter 3! Go!**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday. Hikari woke up to the loud sound of her alarm clock. She stretched a little before getting out of bed and changing. As she was done, she went out. Her dad called.<p>

"Hikari! Where are you going?" he shouted.

"T-the park..." she responded.

"Okay, just be back before dark!" he shouted again.

"R-right..." she said.

As Hikari walked to the park, he Guardian, Horus, jumped out of her bag.

"Trying your luck at Bakugan again?" Horus said.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll win for once today." Hikari said.

Hikari started narrating.

"I'm Hikari Henako. I have a slight problem. I talk very strange around other people. I guess it's because I'm a little scared of others... I'm really fine with other things like Bakugans and animals, just human beings give me a fright..."

When she got to the park, she saw Ryuuji beat another player.

"Fifth one today! Who's next?" Ryuuji said, as he tossed Leonidas up and caught it repeatedly.

"That's the transfer student, Ryuuji. He's a little hypocritical. He constantly says he doesn't like Bakugan but he really enjoys playing it. I can tell. He's good at it too. Just yesterday he beat Steve, our senior who's never lost a Brawl." Hikari narrated.

"Man, this stuff is easy! And I owe it all to you Leonidas!" Ryuuji said loudly.

"As long as I can fight many other Bakugan, I will gladly lend you my power." said Leonidas.

Hikari slowly tapped Ryuuji's shoulder while saying,"Uh... R-Ryu-"

"Holy sh... How long were you there!" Ryuuji said, with a shocked look.

"W-when you beat that o-other p-player..." Hikari said.

Ryuuji smacked his face with his right palm. He then said, "Look, that guy was bored, so I Brawled with him."

"But y-you said that y-you b-beat five players t-today..." Hikari replied.

"They were all bored...?" said Ryuuji.

"W-why can't you j-just admit y-you like B-Bakugan...?" Hikari said.

"Because I don't! I just like the feeling of victory!" Ryuuji said.

"It's a-about the s-same thing..." Hikari said.

"(I have no clue how I can get out of this situation.) Uh... Cool! A UFO!" Ryuuji shouted, pointing toward the sky.

Hikari didn't flinch or turn. She kept staring at Ryuuji. She started giggling,"Ahaha... Y-you look k-kinda funny when y-you're desperate..."

"Shut up..." Ryuuji said, pouting and looking toward his left.

"U-um... I actually c-came here t-t-too play Bakugan... But n-no one's here... Uh... W-would you B-Brawl with m-me...?" Hikari said.

Ryuuji only gazed at Hikari with silence. Hikari had a puzzled look.

"Sure." Ryuuji said, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Field, open!" both Ryuuji and Hikari shouted.<p>

"Ladies first." Ryuuji said, as they entered the Bakugan interspace.

"O-okay." Hikari said, nodding.

"Hikari! Are you out of your mind! That guy beat Steve! You don't stand a chance!" Horus yelled.

"I don't play to win... Just for fun." Hikari said, choosing the Gate Card, Light Burst.

"Gate Card, set!" both Ryuuji and Hikari yelled.

Hikari aimed at her Gate Card. She picked her Haos Centipoid and yelled," Bakugan, brawl!"

But when she threw it, it hit Ryuuji's head and went out of bounds.

"Ouch... Were you aiming at me or the card?" Ryuuji said.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry..." Hikari said.

"Sigh... Laserman... Brawl!" Ryuuji shouted.

Ryuuji threw Laserman directly on Hikari's Light Burst Gate Card. Hikari chose Centipoid again and shouted," Bakugan, Brawl!"

But instead of throwing it, she rolled it onto Ryuuji's Gate Card. Hikari was about to shout," Baku-" but was interrupted by Ryuuji saying, "Why don't you call out the names of your Bakugan for a change?"

"O-okay... Centipoid... Stand!" Hikari said.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"My turn, Saurus, Brawl!" Ryuuji yelled.

Ryuuji threw it directly at Hikari's Centipoid and knocked it off the card.

"CRITICAL KNOCKOUT." said the computer like voice.

"And that's how you win easily." Ryuuji said as he won the Gate Card.

"(He did it again... A Critical Knockout... I don't think Sorata, Kay, Kameru or Dokae ever scored one...) H-how do you d-do that?" Hikari asked Ryuuji.

"I don't know." Ryuuji said, shrugging,

"I-I see... Uh... Siege... Brawl!" Hikari thought then shouted.

Hikari threw a Haos Siege at Ryuuji's Laserman. It hit, but it didn't knock it off the card. It did reduce Laserman's GP from 320 down to 280.

"Too bad huh?" Ryuuji said.

"(I did it! I finally hit a Bakugan with another Bakugan! For the first time!)" Hikari thought in her mind, not listening to what Ryuuji said.

Nevertheless, the battle ensued. Laserman's GP was 280 and Siege's GP was also 280. But the card they were on was Light Burst, causing Laserman's GP to increase to 450 and Siege's GP to increase to 480.

"Not so fast! Clean Slate, activate!" Ryuuji shouted.

Laserman's GP increased to 500.

"Uhm... Ability Card, activate!" Hikari shouted, holding up the Ability Card, Uneven Bump.

Because Siege is Haos and Laserman is Darkus, Siege's GP increased to 530.

"Oh well." Ryuuji said.

Siege then stabbed Laserman with its spear, causing it to explode and earned Hikari a Gate Card.

Now, Hikari and Ryuuji had to set another Gate Card. They both shouted, "Gate Card, set!"

Hikari chose Heated Exchange. Either way, it was Ryuuji's turn, so he set another Gate Card, shouting, "Gate Card, set!"

After that, Ryuuji threw Leonidas yelling you-should-know-what onto the Gate Card he just set.

It was Hikari's turn, so she chose Centipoid and shouted, "Centipoid, Brawl!" and rolled Centipoid onto the Gate Card Ryuuji set earlier, the one that Leonidas didn't land on.

Ryuuji was next again. He chose Saurus and shouted, "Saurus, Brawl!" and threw it at Hikari's Heated Exchange Gate Card.

Hikari chose Siege again and shouted, "Siege, Brawl!" and rolled it onto the same card as Centipoid, and then shouted, "Siege, stand!"

"DOUBLE STAND." the computer-like voice said, earning Hikari another Gate Card.

Ryuuji sighed. He chose Laserman and shouted, "Laserman, Brawl!" and flung it at the same Gate Card as Saurus, and shouted, "Laserman, stand!"

"DOUBLE STAND." the computer-like voice said.

Hikari was up next. This time, she can only choose Horus. She took it and shouted, "Horus, Brawl!"

"(About time.)" Ryuuji thought.

Hikari rolled it on the Gate Card Leonidas was on and the battle ensued.

"(No pressure Hikari... Although this battle could decide the winner...)" Hikari thought.

The card they were on was the Gate Card, Leonidas.

"(I should've known...)" Hikari thought.

The Gate Card increased Horus' GP from 340 to 500 and Leonidas' GP from 340 to 580.

"Ability Card, activate!" Hikari shouted as she held up the Ability Card, Wings Of Light, the Horus specific Green Card.

That caused Horus' GP to increase to 700.

Ryuuji held the Ability Card, Alpha Blaster, in his hand. When he was about to activate it, he looked at Hikari for a few moments and noticed something.

"(She's shaking and glaring at the battle so intensely... Heck, at the rate she's clenching her fists, they might break... That look she's making is the look of someone who's never won before. I can tell from a mile away.)" Ryuuji thought.

Ryuuji then closed his breathed out heavily and kept the Alpha Blaster card.

Horus' wings shined brightly with light energy and it flew towards Leonidas, slicing it with the energy on its wings. The match was decided. Hikari won.

* * *

><p>Hikari eyes were wide open, as if she couldn't believe what just happened. She said, "I-I won... I actually w-won!"<p>

"Yeah. Congrats." Ryuuji said, making a gesture for a handshake.

"That w-was a g-great m-match..." Hikari said as she slowly moved her hand for a handshake shivering.

"Agreed." Ryuuji said quickly grabbing onto Hikari's hand and shaking it because she was slow.

Hikari blushed harder than she ever does. Noticing this, Ryuuji took his hand back and said, "Geez, it's just a handshake! I'm not hugging you or anything!"

"Oh... R-right." Hikari said, gulping. She then said, "I'm g-going b-back home t-to tell my parents a-all about this match... S-so... Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Ryuuji said. As Hikari left the park, Ryuuji thought, "(Suddenly, I have that dying need to screw around with her head.)"

"Ryuuji..." Leonidas said.

"Yeah, what?" Ryuuji said.

"Why did you let her win?" Leonidas said.

"Eh... I don't know. I guess, one good deed a day makes everyone feel better?" Ryuuji said.

"I said that I'll lend you my power only if you beat all other Bakugans, not get beaten." Leonidas said.

"Sigh. Fine, fine. I won't do that next time. I'm hungry. Let me go get a snack. Then we'll Brawl other players" Ryuuji said, sighing.

* * *

><p>Back at Hikari's place.<p>

"Guys! Hikari won her first Brawl! Let's celebrate!" said Hikari's mom.

"Mom... T-there is n-no need t-to-"Hikari said.

"Hikari! You make us so proud!" Hikari's dad interrupted, hugging Hikari.

"D-dad!" Hikari said.

"Sis! Good job!" shouted Hikari's little brother.

"(What am I supposed to do...?)" Hikari thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick notes. Hikari's Bakugan, Horus, is made up as you may know. I took Horus from Egyptian mythology. It's depicted as a falcon-headed man, but I imagine it as a falcon that shines as bright as the sun instead.<strong>


	4. Kameru and G'don

**Chapter 4. Man, I feel like writing one chapter each day! This chapter will revolve around Kameru**

**Kameru Izuna**

**Hair: Gold, length till waist**

**Eyes: Green**

**Clothes: School uniform ALWAYS**

**Face: Lazy eyes**

**Oh, and this chapter will take place on the same day Ryuuji wiped the floor with Steve. **

* * *

><p>The time was 7:00 a.m. Kameru's alarm clock rang for half an hour before she finally picked it up and looked at it.<p>

"7:30... Still too early..." she said as she hit the snooze button and went back to sleep.

Five hours later...

"Kameru! Wake up!" yelled Kameru's mom, shaking Kameru.

"W-Whaa... What time is it...?" said Kameru.

"It's 2:30! Go out or do something that actually benefits you!" yelled Kameru's mom.

"It's still too early... And it is Saturday..." said Kameru, slowly going back to sleep.

At this point, Kameru's mom lost her patience. She went into the toilet and took a pail of water and then splashed it on Kameru.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." Kameru snored, not even flinching.

"(What do I have to do to wake this girl up!)" thought Kameru's mom.

She then walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. She took the coffee to Kameru and tried to get Kameru to drink it.

"Oh... Tea... Thanks mom..." Kameru said, sleep... drinking.

When she sipped it, she tasted the awful bitterness of four shots of coffee. She immediately spat it out in a hilarious manner, yelling, "What is this monstrous atrocity!"

"Coffee, my dear. Now that you're awake, I need you to buy me some groceries." said Kameru's mom.

"Why...?" said Kameru, frustrated as she can't sleep.

"Shut up and do it." said Kameru's mom.

"Fine..." Kameru said, slowly getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

"Kameru, dear, where are you going?" said Kameru's mom.

"Buy the groceries like you told me to." said Kameru.

"Aren't you going to take a shower first?" said Kameru's mom.

"No. I'll just get dirty again anyway." said Kameru.

"GO TAKE A SHOWER NOW!" said Kameru's mom, losing her temper.

"Yes sir!" said Kameru, out of fear, as if she was part of the military complete with saluting.

Now, this fanfic may be rated T, but I strictly would not write about a shower scene. So fast forward 15 minutes.

"Okay. I'm already changed so I have to go buy these things for mom..." said Kameru, holding a shopping list.

"I'm going now, mom, bye!" Kameru shouted as she left.

"(That's my daughter. So hardworki- Wait! Was she wearing her school uniform on a Saturday?)"thought Kameru's mom.

On her way, she narrates,"I'm Kameru and my hobby is sleeping. Scratch that. I don't like sleep. I NEED it. A lot of people find it odd how I sleep literally everywhere."

As Kameru walked towards the store, there was a boy, about her age, somewhat stalking her.

"(There she is! My Cinderella! Her golden hair shines underneath the golden sun and dazzles my sight! Oh, I must confess my love to you!)"he thought.

Kameru was technically sleepwalking. The caffeine wore off quickly.

"Excuse me, madame..." said the boy.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." Kameru snored.

"(She's no Cinderella! She's a Sleeping Beauty!)" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kameru woke up. She actually had a nightmare as she sleepwalked. She noticed the strange boy standing directly in front of her.

"Who're you...?" she said.

"My name is Tyler Michells from the first class. And I have admired your beauty for as long as time existed. Please. I must make you mine." said Tyler, kissing her hand.

"Are you are a trillionare?" asked Kameru.

"No." Tyler said.

"Do you drive a fancy sports car?" she asked, yawning.

"No." he said, beginning to lose confidence.

"Do you just so happen to have a cape that blows dramatically in space?" she asked, sleeping.

"No." he said, his confidence breaking to a million pieces.

"Um... I'm not looking to date anyone now so yeah... Anyway, I'm busy." she said, walking toward the store.

"Wait! But I would summon a galaxy-sized mech to fight the guy who kidnapped you!" he said.

"You can do that!" said Kameru, excited.

"No. But I would if I co-"said Tyler, interrupted by Kameru entering the store, ignoring him.

"(Um... Rice... Watermelons...What's with this list? Everything's so heavy!)" Kameru thought.

"Please! I need you to be mine!" Tyler yelled running towards Kameru.

"(It's that guy again... I wish he'd just leave me alone... Wait, idea!) Actually, I love a guy who can Brawl!" Kameru thought and said.

"Great! I just so happen to be good at Bakugan!" Tyler said.

"Okay... We'll play Bakugan... If I win, you do my groceries." Kameru said.

"And if I win, you'll be my girlfriend." Tyler said.

G'don jumped out of Kameru's bag and said, "It's about time I Brawled! You never Brawl at all nowadays you know?"

"Brawling is tiring, what with all the shouting and throwing... But I know I'll win this one." Kameru said, confidently.

* * *

><p>"Field, Open!" both the players yelled.<p>

They then set a Gate Card. Kameru chose Tricky Gate.

She was allowed to go first, so she chose G'don and threw it yelling, "Bakugan, Brawl!"

G'don hit the wall and bounced back thus landing on the Tricky Gate card perfectly.

"Bakugan...Stand..." Kameru said, yawning.

"STAND." said a computer-like voice.

"Better start thinking up a pet name, princess. Bakugan Brawl!" Tyler said, throwing an Aquos Juggernoid directly at G'don. Juggernoid hit G'don and reduced G'don's GP from 340 to 280. Either way, the battle ensued.

Tricky Gate increased G'don's from 280 to 380 and Juggernoid's GP from 170 to 250. And with the effect of Tricky Gate, G'don's GP increased to 580. Realizing this, Tyler shouted, "Ability Card, activate!" while holding up the Ability Card, Pyrus, Aquos and Haos combo, which further increased Juggernoid's GP up to 650.

Kameru then picked G'don's Ability Card, Flare Claw, and held it up to the sky, saying sleepily, "Ability Card... Activate..." which further increased G'don's GP to 780.

Tyler didn't have any card that can increase his Juggernoid's GP above 780 at this point so he had to let it slide. G'don's claws burned brightly and it charged forth slashing Juggernoid repeatedly.

It was Kameru's turn again. She set the Gate Card, Fire Pit saying, "Gate Card...Set..." and picked Pyrus Gargonoid. At this point, Kameru was asleep. Either way, she threw Gargonoid saying,"Bakugan... Brawl..."

Her throw wasn't strong. Gargonoid bounced off the ground and rolled. Miraculously, it got to the card, Fire Pit. Kameru said,"Bakugan... Stand..."

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

It was Tyler's turn, so he picked a Pyrus Serpenoid shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw it at the Gate Card he set at the start of the Brawl. He then yelled, "Bakugan, Stand!"

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

It was Kameru's turn so she threw her Pyrus Griffon directly at Tyler's Sepenoid. Serpenoid's GP decreased from 150 to 120.

The battle ensued. The Gate Card the Bakugan were on was Ability Block. It increased Griffon's GP from 230 to 250 and Serpenoid's GP from 120 to 140.

But thanks to the effect of Ability Block, neither Kameru nor Tyler could play an Ability Card. This was bad news for Tyler as his only countermeasure was an Ability Card in this situation.

Griffon flew toward Serpenoid and slashed it wildly. That meant that Kameru won another Gate Card.

"(No! I'm looking bad right in front of her!)" Tyler thought.

Either way, it was Tyler's turn so he picked a Haos Manion, shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw it at the Gargonoid that stood on Kameru's Fire Pit card. It missed. Badly.

"(Now I look even worst!)" Tyler thought again.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." Kameru snored.

"It's your turn!" G'don shouted.

"Oh, uh yeah!" Kameru said, startled.

She aimed at Gargonoid and then shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw G'don at Gargonoid. G'don hit Gargonoid and stood at the same time. It technically counted as a Double Stand.

"DOUBLE STAND." said the computer-like voice.

The match was decided by the Double Stand and Kameru won.

* * *

><p>"I won, so you have to buy my groceries for me." said Kameru, yawning.<p>

"My love, I would buy your groceries anytime, anywhere." said Tyler, desperately trying to win Kameru's heart.

"Cool. Then you wouldn't mind using your own money too! Alright, just send it to my house!" said Kameru.

"What? Wait, I don't know where your house is!" said Tyler.

"Some stalker you are. Look I'll write it down. But if you sneak in, I'll report you to the authorities." said Kameru, half asleep.

"I respect your privacy." said Tyler.

"Okay bye..." Kameru said, walking back home.

"(Man she's gorgeous! Now let me see this list... Rice... Watermelons... Why's everything on this list so heavy?)" said Tyler.

Back at Kameru's house.

"Kameru? Did you get the groceries?" asked Kameru's mom.

"Yeah... It'll be here in a few moments..." Kameru answered.

"Okay. Wait! What does that mean? Kameru!" Kameru's mom shouted.

"I'm tired. Now for a good afternoon sleep." Kameru said, as she threw her entire body on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick notes. G'don is also a made up Bakugan. I took it from Hindu mythology. It's a tiger with a burning back. No really. Its back is on fire. So yeah...<strong>


	5. Kay and Leviathan

**Kay's chapter. Got a slight writer's block here. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kay Suyaka**

**Hair: Brown, short**

**Eyes: Orange, wears contact lenses**

**Height: 173-176**

**Clothes: Blue collared shirt and jeans**

**Takes place on the same day as the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>The time was 3 o'clock. Kay was busy playing online games.<p>

"Kay, you'll need glasses at the rate you play video games." said Kay's Bakugan, Leviathan as it rolled on Kay's desk.

"I already use contact lenses anyway! Give me a sec! I'm about to level up!" Kay said, eyes glued on the screen.

"You said that hours ago." said Leviathan.

"Yeah! But that's because I don't know how many monsters I have to kill! Honest!" said Kay.

"Okay..." Leviathan said, as it stopped rolling and stayed put.

"Kay! Come downstairs!" yelled Kay's mom.

"What!" yelled Kay.

"Come downstairs!" yelled Kay's mom.

"Give me a sec! I'll be there!" yelled Kay.

"(Gah! At the rate the EXP is increasing, this will take forever! I'll just go downstairs!)" Kay thought

As he walked down the steps, he narrated, "Kay Suyaka, age 15. A lot of people call me dumb or stupid but that's actually what I want them to think of me. Being the dumb guy is a lot of fun really. Truth is... I have an IQ of 174. I don't mean to brag but it's actually a fact. But I never try to act smart or anything. I only act how I really am towards Leviathan and... What's that awful smell?"

Kay's narrating was interrupted by the smell of... Burning plastic. It was his mom attempting a new dish. She said while stirring the... slop, "Kay, you're going to love this dish! I incorporated all your favourite ingredients! Cheese, wasabi, chocolate, curry and added some of my favourite ingredients!"

"(And her favourite ingredients just so happen to be nuts, sardines, tomatoes, mayonnaise and nachos. I'm dead.) Wow, mom! That sounds exciting!" Kay said while he thought.

"Take a seat dear." she said.

Something was moving in Kay's pocket. It was Leviathan. It said, "Kay, you're out of your mind! Move to another house! Another town! Another state! Another country! Another continent! Another world! Another universe! Another reality!"

"No. I'll face this like a man." Kay responds, straightening his back.

Kay then carried on narrating. "All my mom has now is me... My dad died in a car accident when I was 7... We live off his insurance now but it's running out. So I do stock marketing on my computer every once in a while and transfer my earnings into my mom's account without her knowledge every now and again."

"It's ready~" said Kay's mom bringing over a bowl of... Mystery Food X.

"Leviathan... If I don't make it through this... Tell my friends... I love them." said Kay.

"I'll tell them you died an idiot who ate something that's **OBVIOUSLY **poison." said Leviathan.

"Eat up dear!" said Kay's mom, handing him a bowl of Mystery Food X.

Kay took a spoon and slowly dipped the spoon in the... slop. He tried to put whatever it's supposed to be in his mouth when a girl kicked the front door wide open. She ran to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him outside.

"Oh my. Okay Kay, I'll keep your portion in the fridge!" said Kay's mom.

"This is Megumi Fimiroe, my neighbour. She loves kicking doors open instead of turning the knob normally. And she usually comes and drags me away whenever I have to try mom's experimental cooking. She's probably the only human who knows of my IQ." narrated Kay.

"Kay!" yelled Megumi.

"She acts like my master just because she knows the secret I keep to myself. I forgot how she managed to find out though." narrated Kay.

"KAY!" yelled Megumi,

"And she has a huge crush on-" Kay narrated but was interrupted by

"LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Megumi, punching Kay.

"Ouch! What!" yelled Kay, annoyed.

"Sorata said hi to me today..." Megumi said, her palms on her cheeks, shaking.

"She has a huge crush on Sorata. And only I know that." narrated Kay.

"That's it? You dragged me out of my house, punched me in the face, just so you can tell me Sorata said hi to you?" asked Kay, with an angry tone.

"Pretty much." Megumi said with a straight face.

Kay smacked his face with his palm.

"But Sorata really loves Bakugan right?" asked Megumi.

"Why do you think he's the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" asked Kay in response.

"I just got my deck yesterday Kay. Could you Brawl me?" asked Megumi.

"Ugh... Okay. I will. Just let me go get my deck first." said Kay.

Kay entered his house, went to the dining table and grabbed Leviathan.

"Where are you going?" asked Leviathan.

"Megumi challenged me for a Brawl. I need my deck." said Kay, climbing up the stairs.

He entered his room grabbed his deck which was nearby the computer and ran back downstairs.

"Okay Megumi! You ready?" asked Kay.

"Yep." said Megumi.

* * *

><p>"Field, Open!" the both of them yelled. Kay picked Leviathan's Gate Card... Leviathan and he and Megumi yelled, "Gate Card, Set!" and threw both their Gate Cards on the field.<p>

"Megumi. I'll let you go first." said Kay.

"Wait. One question. What happens to the world outside?" asked Megumi.

"Here in the Bakugan interspace, time stops outside." said Kay.

"Bakugan... Brawl!" yelled Megumi, as she threw a Darkus Reaper nearby her Gate Card. It bounced several times before hitting the wall and rolled back towards Kay's Leviathan Gate Card.

"(Oh no...) Bakugan, Stand!" said Megumi.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"(Let's see... from that throw, I can conclude she has a 72% chance of getting a Stand on the right card.) Bakugan, Brawl!" yelled Kay as he calculated in his mind.

Because Megumi's Reaper was on the Leviathan Card, it was only logical for Kay to throw Leviathan. He didn't. Instead, he threw Aquos Stinglash toward Reaper. It missed. But it hit several walls before making it toward Megumi's card.

"Planned for it. (Actually, I didn't.) Bakugan, Stand!" yelled Kay.

"STAND." Said the computer-like voice

"I'll score myself a Double Stand! Bakugan Brawl!" yelled Megumi as she threw a Ventus Ravenoid.

The Ravenoid was definitely going to make it toward the Leviathan card. But it bounced off Megumi's Reaper and landed directly in the middle of the card she set earlier.

"Whoops. Bakugan, Stand!" yelled Megumi.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

And so, the battle ensued.

Stinglash: 210

Ravenoid: 250

The Gate Card was Stinger. It caused the following increase

Stinglash: 290

Ravenoid: 320

"(She must have wanted to make Reaper stand on this one.) Ability Card, Activate!" yelled Kay as he thought.

Kay used the Ability Card, G-Power Spin. The result was

Stinglash: 407

Ravenoid: 320

In result, Stinglash used its tail to stab Ravenoid and then slammed it on the ground resulting in a Gate Card for Kay.

It was Kay's turn now. He picked Aquos Terrorclaw and yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and attempted to throw it at Megumi's Reaper but missed. Badly. Terrorclaw literally zipped right past Megumi and went out of bounds.

"EPIC FAY-UL!" yelled Megumi, as she took out a Gate Card. She yelled, "Gate Card, Set!"

After setting the Gate Card she took out a Subterra Saurus and yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and rolled it onto the Gate Card she just set. She yelled, "Bakugan, Stand!"

"STAND" the computer-like voice said.

Kay took out a Gate Card. He shouted, "Gate Card, Set!" and threw a Gate Card. He then picked Leviathan and threw it at Reaper. It hit Reaper and reduced Reaper's GP from 290 to 250. The battle ensued.

Leviathan: 400

Reaper: 250

With the effect of the Leviathan Gate Card, the following increase happened.

Leviathan: 700

Reaper: 360

"No way! Ability Card, Activate!" shouted Megumi as she held up the Ability Card, Subterra, Ventus and Darkus combo which made the following increase.

Leviathan: 700

Reaper: 760

"Ability Card, Activate!" shouted Kay as he used the Leviathan specific Ability Card, Tidal Wave whish results in this increase.

Leviathan: 900

Reaper: 760

The match was decided. Leviathan whipped up a tidal wave and crashed it down on Reaper.

This time, it was Megumi's turn. So she set another Gate Card yelling you-know-what, and picked her Ravenoid and then shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!"

Megumi rolled the Ravenoid onto the card Saurus was on and yelled, "Bakugan, Stand!"

"DOUBLE STAND." said the computer like voice.

"(She can get stands easier by rolling huh?) Bakugan, Brawl!" shouted Kay as he threw his Terrorclaw at the card Megumi set earlier.

As of now, Megumi can only use her Darkus Reaper so she shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and rolled it onto the card Terrorclaw is on.

"Bakugan, Stand!" she yelled.

"STAND." said the computer like voice.

The GP of the two Bakugan was

Terrorclaw: 270

Reaper: 290

And the Gate Card was Tornado Alley which resulted in

Terrorclaw: 380

Reaper: 380

Due to the tie, both players had to roll their Bakugan onto the Card. The first one to Stand wins the Gate Card.

Kay and Megumi rolled their Bakugan onto the Gate Card. Megumi's Reaper was faster, but as it made it to the card, it didn't stand. Why? It rolled sideways. Thanks to that, Kay's Terrorclaw stood first which won him the Gate Card making him win the Brawl.

"Wow Kay, you're pretty bad for a Battle Brawler!" said Megumi.

"What did you say?" asked Kay.

"Well, just how many times did you miss your target?"asked Megumi.

"Okay, I'm a bad throw, but I got tactic on my side." said Kay.

"What tactic? You just threw whatever you could!" said Megumi, dissing Kay

"I don't have time for this." said Kay walking back into his house.

"Bye Kay!" yelled Megumi.

"Yeah, bye. (Now to finally make it to level 23)" Kay said and thought as he went back toward his computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick notes. Leviathan is made up and comes from Greek mythology. There are many ways to depict it but I see it as a giant snake. With crocodile scales. And fins to make it aquatic.<strong>


	6. Sorata and Seiryuu

**Have I ever said where Megumi's name came from? Here it is. ****μεγάλη****βλασφημία****ήρωες**** (****megáli̱ vlasfi̱mía í̱ro̱es). It's Greek. Use Google Translate. If you read TVtropes, you may stumble upon an important plot point I'll use later on. I do not speak Greek by the way. Either way, it's Sorata's chapter.**

**Sorata Kazemo**

**Hair: Blue, slightly long**

**Eyes: Black**

**Clothes: T-shirt and shorts that cover up till his knees**

**Height: 175-178**

**Pretty much. Same day, different place as the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was another day in the life of Sorata. He was doing the one thing he loves doing on a weekend.<p>

"Hi mailman! Hi random guy I've never met before! Hi hobo! Hi shopkeeper! Hi Megumi! Hi robber! Hi victim! Hi Bakugan! Hi wall!" greeted Sorata toward everyone and later on, every**thing** he could lay his eye on.

"(He said hi to me…)" thought Megumi as Sorata kept walking and greeting everything in sight.

Sorata narrated as he greeted everything, "I'm Sorata Kazemo, the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It's actually based on the real Battle Brawlers but I doubt anyone in this area figured it out. In fact, our members are pretty much amateurs in the game, including myself."

"(What was I going to do again today… Uh…)" thought Sorata as he walked.

"A lot of people call me The Spongebob Of The Battle Brawlers because of the way I act. Maybe I am a little weird. But hey, being nice toward everyone is a good thing." Sorata narrated.

"Where are you going?" asked Seiryuu.

"Uh… Where did I say I was gonna go?" asked Sorata, puzzled.

"The park, to brawl with others." said Seiryuu.

"Oh, right!" Sorata said, turning around.

As he walked there, he saw a boy being picked on by two bullies one big and one really short.

"Give me your deck Bill, or suffer the con-see-ku-en-ses!" said the bigger one.

"(He means to say consequences right?)" thought Sorata.

"Yeah! So give us all of the cards and Bakugan you have!" said the shorter one.

"But… But… I saved all of my allowance to get these…" said the boy.

"Okay. We won't beat you up or anything." said the bigger bully.

"Instead, we'll fight in Bakugan. Winner gets the cards." said the smaller bully.

"But… I never played before…" said the boy.

"No buts!" said the bigger bully.

The match was going to be two-on-one. Noticing this, Sorata walked toward the three boys.

* * *

><p>"Field…" said the three boys.<p>

"Open!" yelled Sorata as he covered the boy's mouth.

"Who's this guy?" asked the smaller one of the bullies.

"…" Sorata's only response to that was silence. He put his game face on and took out the Gate Card.

"Mister… Thanks for helping me…" said the boy.

"My pleasure. Now, let me show these bullies how to Brawl!" said Sorata.

Sorata looked at the big one and then the short one and thought, "(I might as well address them as Elephant and Mouse seeing as they're big and small…)"

All three of them yelled, "Gate Card, set!" as they set a Gate Card on the field. Sorata set his Seiryuu Gate Card.

"Mouse, Elephant, the both of you go first." said Sorata.

"My name is Ta-!" said the big one.

"Don't introduce yourself! You won't be important to the plot later on anyway!" said Sorata.

"He has a point." said the short one.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" yelled the big one, throwing a Pyrus Juggernoid onto Sorata's Seiryuu card.

"Bakugan, Stand!" he shouted.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"Okay, Bakugan, Brawl!" shouted the short one, throwing a Subterra Saurus in the middle of the Gate Card he set earlier.

"Bakugan, Stand!" he yelled.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"Now then. It's time I show you what happens when you pick on others. Bakugan, Brawl!" shouted Sorata, throwing Seiryuu.

Seiryuu hit the big bully's Juggernoid, knocking 20 GP out of it and resulting in a battle.

Seiryuu: 360

Juggernoid: 150

With the effect of the Seiryuu card,

Seiryuu: 720

Juggernoid: 270

"Ability Card, Activate!" yelled Sorata, holding up Seriyuu's Ability Card, Lightning Blast.

Seiryuu: 920

Juggernoid: 270

In result, Seiryuu gathered lightning into a ball and blasted it directly at Juggernoid.

"Wow mister! You're amazing!" said the little boy.

"Thanks! But I haven't really strut my stuff yet!" said Sorata.

It was now the big bully's turn again so he yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" throwing a Pyrus Monarus onto the card his friend's Saurus was on, attempting to get a Double Stand.

"Bakugan, Stand!" he yelled.

"STAND INVALID." said the computer like voice.

"What?" he said.

"You can only get Double Stands when two of **YOUR** Bakugan are on the same card." Sorata said.

Because of that, it was now the smaller bully's turn. He took out a Subterra Juggernoid and yelled,"Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw it. It went out of bounds.

"I missed." he said, frustrated.

"(That's not qualified as missing anymore.) Bakugan, Brawl!" thought and then yelled Sorata.

He rolled a Ventus Falconeer at the big bully's card.

"Bakugan, Stand!" he yelled.

"STAND." said the computer like voice.

Eventually, it was the bullies' turns but both their aims were terrible. It was that or they really tried to avoid a battle with Sorata.

Now it was Sorata's turn again. He threw a Ventus Reaper onto the card with Falconeer and got a Double Stand.

"He doesn't have any Bakugan on the field! Now's our chance!" said the smaller one.

The bigger one threw a Bakugan but missed badly.

"(Bullies must have terrible aim.)" thought Sorata.

Now the smaller one of the bullies threw an Aquos Fear Ripper onto the card his Saurus was on. Finally, he got a Double Stand, earning him a Gate Card.

Sorata set the Gate Card, Tornado Alley, and threw Seiryuu onto it.

"(I think I should avoid that one card.) Gate Card, set!" thought then yelled the bigger bully, setting a Gate Card, and then throwing a Darkus Stinglash onto it.

"(Their aim is getting better)" thought Sorata.

The smaller one threw one of his Bakugan in, hoping to reduce Seiryuu's GP but he missed by an inch and it rolled and rolled and then just stopped smack dab in the middle of nowhere.

"This match was almost too easy... Bakugan, Brawl!" yelled Sorata, throwing Reaper.

Reaper landed directly on top of the Stinglash, causing it to bounce and land on Seiryuu, bouncing again, before making its way directly in the middle of the Tornado Alley card.

"Bakugan, Stand!" yelled Sorata.

"DOUBLE STAND." said the computer like voice.

And the Double Stand resulted in a win for Sorata.

* * *

><p>"He beat the two of us at the same time!" said the smaller bully.<p>

"I can't believe it either!" said the bigger bully.

"What should we do?" said the smaller one

"Tell our moms!" said the bigger one.

And the both of them went running off back home.

"Mister! You were amazing! Especially how you made your Reaper bounce on those two Bakugans and made a Stand! Can you teach me how you did it?" said the boy.

"Sorry kid. If you wanna learn, you have to find out yourself." said Sorata, smiling and patting the boy's head.

"Oh... Please? Some sort of lesson? Something that could make me a better Brawler?" said the boy.

"Hmm... Well, I can tell you this. Bakugan are living things, just like us. Treat them with respect and friendship." said Sorata.

"Really? I'll remember that!" said the boy.

"Yeah, I'll see you-" Sorata said.

"Wait! Are you part of the Battle Brawlers?" asked the boy, interrupting Sorata.

"Yup. I'm the leader." said Sorata.

"No... The leader is a Pyrus user named Da-" said the boy.

"Shh! It's a little secret but... My Battle Brawlers are well... Unofficial." Sorata said.

"Unofficial?" the boy said, puzzled.

"Well you see, the Battle Brawlers the world loves and knows isn't my group. We're technically a very small fanclub truth to be told." Sorata explained.

"But all of you are skilled right?" asked the boy.

"Keep this a secret but... Only about two or three of us have actual talent. Haha..." said Sorata.

"Wow. But I think under your leadership, everyone will become skilled." said the boy.

"You really think so?" asked Sorata.

"I know so." said the boy.

Suddenly, the boy's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello? Oh mom. Yeah. I'll be there. Okay, bye." the boy said.

"(Parents let their kids go around with cell phones nowadays... I only got mine this year.)" thought Sorata.

"My mom wants me home. Uh... What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Sorata." he said with a grin.

"I'm Mike. Well, bye now!" said the boy.

"(What a nice kid.)" thought Sorata.

Sorata's phone started to ring. He picked it up. It was Dokae.

"Sorata. Something happened. I need you here, stat." she said.

"Here as in where?" asked Sorata.

"My house. Hurry up." she said.

"(This doesn't sound good. I should hurry.)" said Sorata.

Sorata put down his phone and ran as fast as he could to Dokae's house.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Quick notes. Seiryuu taken from Chinese mythology. Depicted as... well... See that dragon in Dragon Ball? Bingo.**


	7. Dokae and Rugner

**I must admit that last chapter was done lazily. No really. I was half asleep like Kameru when I wrote it. Anyway, it's Dokae's chapter.**

**Dokae Minaka**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Black, long ponytail**

**Clothes: T-Shirt and leggings**

**Height: 168-178**

**Face: Constantly frowning**

**Takes place where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

><p>"Annoying loud sounds, explosions, two people yelling eureka... Yup. Just another day in my life. I'm Dokae Minaka, daughter of two scientists, Hojo and Lucy. My parents started to take interest in Bakugan when they fell from the sky. Their motto is 'if it isn't known, we cut it open and research it'. But thanks to their jobs, they never have enough time for me... Not even to cook me food." Dokae narrated, as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"(Eggs... Celery... Chocolate... I guess I can make an omelette with these.)" she thought as she went through the fridge.

"Everyday's the same. They're always so cooped up in there that I start to forget their faces. But I did manage to sneak in and steal a Bakugan which they were about to research. Said Bakugan is now my Guardian Bakugan." she narrated.

"You should add some milk in the mix!" said Rugner.

"Why? I don't like milk." she said.

"A good amount of milk builds healthy bones! And healthy bones is the path to becoming a man!" said Rugner.

"But I'm a girl." she said.

"Male or female, it matters not! Remember. Your drill is the drill that will pierce the-" said Rugner.

"Copyright." Dokae interrupted, as she started putting the ingredients in a bowl.

"Himmel." Rugner said.

"Yeah, I heard that a million times." Dokae said while whisking the ingredients.

A few moments later Dokae started frying the odd mixture of celery, eggs and chocolate.

"Don't you think something is off today?" asked Rugner.

"Off? I can't think of anything." Dokae said, as she fried whatever it should be called.

"I don't know... Oh wait! Don't you think it's quiet? Probably too quiet?" asked Rugner.

"Huh? You have a point. Mom and dad aren't running any experiments are they? That's quite odd." Dokae said.

"Think we should check it out?" asked Rugner.

"I guess so." said Dokae, grabbing Rugner and running to the basement where her parents run experiments, completely ignoring the fact that she left the fire on.

As she entered the basement, the lab was in a mess as if the CSI were here. She looked around but couldn't find her parents. Instead, she found a man going through every file. Dokae immediately hid behind a desk and took out her phone and called Sorata.

"Sorata. Something happened. I need you here, stat." she said.

"Here as in where?" asked Sorata.

"My house. Hurry up." she said.

Sorata hung up. Dokae put her phone down. She closed her eyes and held the phone tightly.

That was when the man who was going through the files tapped her shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"That's my question. Why are you going through my parent's files?" asked Dokae in response.

"It's none of your business." said the man.

"It is if it's my parent's." Dokae said.

"All right... Then take this lollipop, be a good girl and keep quiet." said the man.

"I'm not five years old. All I want to know is where my parents are." Dokae said in response.

"(This girl is a handful.) Fine. You leave me no choice but to Brawl you. If I win, you shut up about this. If you win, I'll give you the info you need." said the man.

* * *

><p>"Field, Open!" the both of them yelled.<p>

Dokae chose her Gate Card, G-Power Swap and yelled along with the man, "Gate Card, Set!"

The man allowed Dokae to go first. She picked Subterra Serpenoid and yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" throwing the Serpenoid at a wall.

Now, you may wonder why Dokae threw her Serpenoid at a wall. It's because her style of throwing is indirect and she purposely hits the walls so that her Bakugan ricochets off and Stands on the designated card.

The Serpenoid hit a wall and then another wall before rolling on top of the G-Power Swap Gate Card she set earlier.

"Bakugan, Stand!" she yelled.

"STAND." said the computer like voice.

Now it was the man's turn. He said to Dokae, "It had to end up like this. Bakugan Brawl!" which is when he threw a Ventus Laserman directly at Dokae's Serpenoid, reducing its GP from 150 to 100. And so, the battle ensued.

Serpenoid: 100

Laserman: 320

And with the effect of the Gate Card, the increase was

Serpenoid: 230

Laserman: 380

And the other effect, which swaps the GP,

Serpenoid: 380

Laserman: 230

"What?" said the man.

"It was a trap." said Dokae, pulling out an Ability Card. She yelled, "Ability Card, Activate!" holding up Grand Slide. The effect was as follows

Serpenoid: 530

Laserman: 230

"Oh yeah? Ability Card, Activate!" yelled the man, holding up Dark Circumference.

Serpenoid: 530

Laserman: 350

"Again, Ability Card, Activate!' the man yelled, this time holding up Blow Away.

Serpenoid: 530

Laserman: 500

"A little bit more... Ability Card, Activate!" he yelled holding up Equalizer.

Serpenoid: 530

Laserman: 650

"(I made him use up all his Ability Cards. Just as planned.)" thought Dokae.

Laserman blasted Serpenoid with all of its beams and earned the man a Gate Card.

Now it was Dokae's turn again. So she set a Rugner Gate Card, shouting, "Gate Card, Set!" and threw it onto the field.

After that, she took out Rugner, yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" throwing it at a wall and making it ricochet to the Rugner card.

"Bakugan, Stand!" she yelled.

"STAND." said the computer like voice.

"Take this, Bakugan, Brawl!" he yelled, throwing another Ventus Bakugan.

It hit Rugner, reducing its GP from 380 to 360.

"(This guy's just going to hit me with a Bakugan for every Stand I make huh?)" thought Dokae.

Either way, the Battle ensued.

Rugner: 360

Pixie: 350

"(Pixie? I never heard of that one before.)" thought Dokae.

The effect of the Rugner Gate Card was as follows

Rugner: 660

Pixie: 350

"I'm out of Ability Cards! Damn!" shouted the man.

Rugner grabbed its shades and threw it at Pixie, cutting it in half. Winning Dokae a Gate Card.

Again, it was Dokae's turn. She yelled, "Gate Card, Set!" and threw Pit Dweller onto the field. She picked Robotallion, yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw it at a wall where it ricochets onto the Gate Card. "Bakugan, Stand!" she yelled.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"(I shouldn't rashly charge in this time.) Bakugan, Brawl!" yelled the man, throwing a Ventus Manion this time.

He threw it in the middle of the Gate Card he set at the start of the brawl. He yelled, "Bakugan, Stand!"

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Dokae yelled, throwing Serpenoid this time hitting Robotallion getting a Double Stand.

"DOUBLE STAND." said the computer-like voice.

Now Dokae had two Gate Cards and just needed one more to win. It was the man's turn now so he set another Gate Card yelling you-know-what. He then yelled, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw the Laserman he used earlier onto the Gate Card Manion is on. "Bakugan, Stand!" he yelled.

"DOUBLE STAND." said the computer-like voice.

Now it was a tie for the last Gate Card. Dokae had no more Gate Cards left so her only hope was to throw Rugner onto the man's Gate Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl!"she yelled. Rugner ricocheted of several walls before making it to the middle of the man's Gate Card. "Bakugan, Stand!" she yelled.

"STAND." said the computer-like voice.

"Now it's my turn! Bakugan, Brawl!" yelled the man, throwing Pixie directly at Rugner. Because of that, Rugner's GP reduced from 380 to 350. The battle ensued.

Rugner: 350

Pixie: 350

The Gate Card they were on was Force Wind. The effect was

Rugner: 370

Pixie: 490

"Ahahaha! It's official. You suck." said the man.

"Really? But did you forget I had an ace up my sleeve?" asked Dokae.

"Ace?" the man said, confused.

"Ability Card, activate!" shouted Dokae.

"Oh crap!" the man shouted.

But nothing happened.

"Rugner..." Dokae said, in a frustrated tone.

"Say it." Rugner said.

"Do I really have to say it?" asked Dokae.

"No." Rugner said.

"Phew." Dokae breathed out heavily.

"You have to shout it." said Rugner.

"Gulp. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!" Dokae shouted.

Rugner: 570

Pixie: 490

Rugner then jumped up high in the air. It yelled, "ORE WO DARE DA TO OMMOTE YAGARU KIIIIICK!" obviously, kicking Pixie. Said kick won Dokae the third Gate Card.

* * *

><p>"I won. Now tell me where my parents are." Dokae said.<p>

"Oh, I said I'll tell you what you need to know. And you don't need to know anything." the man said.

"Why you..." Dokae said.

"But remember, I, Vent of the 7 Council, will have my revenge!" he shouted, teleporting to God know where.

Dokae sighed. She walked upstairs only to find Sorata in her kitchen, extinguishing the fire she left on.

"Dokae! Next time, be extra careful! But you could have just done it your-" Sorata said.

"No, Sorata, that's not what I called you for. (My breakfast... No...)" Dokae interrupted while thinking.

"Huh? Then what did you call me for?" asked Sorata.

Dokae then explained everything that happened just now.

"Huh? So, your parents were kidnapped, some weird guy named Vent of the 7 Council lost to you in a Brawl and then he teleported away?" Sorata asked.

"Pretty much." Dokae said.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sorata broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dokae asked.

"It's just too ridiculous for me to believe... Hahaha!" Sorata said, trying his best to contain his laughter.

"Why don't you go check the basement?" Dokae asked.

"Okay... Haha... I will... Pfft..." Sorata said.

He went through the door and came out a few seconds later.

"Okay, I believe you. We should call the cops." Sorata said, with a dim look on his face, as if he was embarrassed.

"No. These guys can teleport anytime. I doubt the cops could get them." Dokae said.

"Then what should we do? We can't do anything about them." Sorata said.

"Maybe we can. Mom and dad were researching Bakugan. In fact, that Vent guy had Bakugan on him too. Shouldn't we, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, take charge?" Dokae asked.

"(I think under your leadership, everyone can become skilled.)" the boy that Sorata helped on the last chapter's voice echoed.

"(We may not be the best... But only we know this. So we have to take charge. Besides, what's the point of being called Bakugan Battle Brawlers if we're not about to do anything?)" Sorata thought.

"Okay. We'll call up the group tomorrow and meet them at the park." Sorata said.

"Sounds like a plan." Dokae said.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick notes. Rugner, made up. Not ripped off any mythology. It's like a mech without a head. Instead, it's face is located on its torso. And it wears triangular shades that can be used as boomerangs.<strong>

**And that Dokae's parent's names are blatant references to a certain popular RPG game.  
><strong>

**A cookie for those who manage to unscramble Dokae's last name, Minaka and Rugner.**

**On the side note. I have two questions.**

1) Who's your favourite character?

2) Do you think I should continue making up Bakugan?

**Please include your thoughts in a review.**


	8. What The Heck Is A Gauntlet?

**For those who've been waiting 3 f**king months for this one update, here it is! School and laziness caught up with me, as you should know.**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, you know, that day Ryuuji purposely let Hikari beat him. In other words, it's the same day as chapter 3.<p>

Dokae was sitting down on the bench. She had just called Kay, Kameru and Hikari. Kay was busy with his computer, Hikari celebrating her first victory and Kameru... sleeping. But Dokae managed to get them to come anyway, with 5 words.

"I'll buy you ice cream."

At the sidewalk, Ryuuji, was purchasing himself a hot dog. A frustrated Leonidas said, "Hurry up! My thirst of battle is still not satisfied yet!"

"A Spartan can't go into war in an empty stomach." Ryuuji responded.

"(One more joke about Sparta or 300 and I will snap.)" Leonidas thought to himself.

Ryuuji squeezed the mayo bottle and aligned the mayo in a straight line. He put it down and then grabbed the mustard bottle. As he carefully aimed it directly on top of the sausage, his focus was interrupted.

"Hi Ryuuji!" Sorata shouted.

Shocked, Ryuuji squeezed the mustard bottle hard and splattered a lot of mustard all over the hot dog.

"What...?" Ryuuji asked, angrily.

"Hey! You have a Guardian Bakugan now! What's its name? Bahamut?" Sorata asked, with a loud voice.

"Leonidas." Ryuuji answers.

"THIS! IS! SPARTA! No, seriously. What's its name?" Sorata asked again, mockingly.

"I'm not kidding. Its Leonidas." Ryuuji said, starting to get annoyed.

Sorata turned around and whispered to Seiryuu, "Hey, ever heard of a Bakugan with a name like that?"

"Nope. None that I've ever heard of." Seiryuu said.

Sorata immediately faced Ryuuji again.

"Anyway, it's quite convenient that you're here. We were about to have a meeting." Sorata said.

"Please tell me I don't have to partake in it." Ryuuji mumbled.

"Come on! Dokae will chew us out if we're late!" Sorata said, grabbing Ryuuji by the arm and running to the park

Sorata literally dragged Ryuuji all the way to the bench Dokae sat at.

"Whoa. You got Ryuuji to come. We didn't even have his phone number." Dokae said.

"Heh. Just a coincidence meeting him on the way here." Sorata said with a huge grin.

"(Well, no point fighting it. I'm stuck here. I guess I should just try this hot dog and...)" Ryuuji thought as he bit into the hot dog chock full of mustard.

"H-hey...Guys." Hikari said as she walked toward them. "Why's Ryuuji r-rolling on the f-floor...?"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ryuuji shouted, as the heat of the mustard made it all over his body.

"Don't know, don't care." Dokae said, turning away from Ryuuji.

"Ice cream! Where!" Kay yelled as he ran toward the park.

"Zzz... Buy it now..." Kameru said as she stepped slowly toward the park.

"I lied. But I still managed to get everyone to the park. Which is a good thing. Now, there's something I want to discuss." Dokae said.

Quick 15 minute summary of the last chapter.

"So... What's the 7 Council?" Kay asked.

"I think they've got something to do with school. School is always evil." Ryuuji said, his eyes narrowing.

"I got an idea... Zzz... What if... They're a bunch of lawyers...?" Kameru said, half asleep.

"Lawyers are evil." Sorata said, grinning.

"It doesn't matter what's evil and what's not. What we can assume is that other than Vent, there should be 6 more people aligned with him." Dokae said.

"I-I have an i-idea... Did t-this Vent use Ventus B-Bakugan?" Hikari asked.

"Obviously." Dokae answered.

"T-Then... They m-must be t-the Power R-rangers." Hikari said.

"She has a point. But what about the 7th guy?" Ryuuji asked.

"Who cares about their members? All we know is, cops are useless so it'll take a bunch of useless teenagers to beat some evil organization." Kay said, sarcastically.

"You're basically saying our chances are null." Dokae said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we have, a bishonen personification of Spongebob." Ryuuji said.

"Hey!" Sorata shouted.

"A genre savvy frowny girl." Ryuuji said.

"Me?" Dokae asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An idiot." Ryuuji said.

"I won't deny that." Kay said, almost as if he was embracing it.

"A lazy ass." Ryuuji said.

"Zzzzzzzzzz..." Kameru snored.

"And a girl who talks like she has an incurable disease." Ryuuji said.

"O-oh..." Hikari said embarrassed.

"AND NOT TO MENTION THE GROUCHY EMO GUY!" everyone excluding Ryuuji shouted pointing at him.

"Hey! Anyway , with a disjunction junction like this, what are the odds of us beating the bad guys?" Ryuuji said, crossing his arms.

"We won't know unless we try. Look, Dokae's parents are researching Bakugan. Who knows what the 7 Council would do with whatever data they collect? I won't risk it. If there's anyone who could do anything to stop them, it's us." Sorata said, reaching his hand forward, palm towards the ground. "So who's with me?"

"... I am..." Kameru said, somewhat half-asleep, slowly placing her hand on top of Sorata's.

"My parents are in danger. I won't just sit around and do nothing." Dokae said, placing her hand on Kameru's.

"I'm in. It's time I got out of saving the world in virtual reality." Kay said, placing his hand on Dokae's.

"I-I will try not t-to be a l-liability t-to anyone..." Hikari said, placing her hand on Kay's.

"What?" Ryuuji asked, as every gave him a blank stare.

"Aren't you gonna join us?" Kay asked.

"No way." Ryuuji said, rolling his eyes.

"(I-I have an i-idea g-guys...)" Hikari whispered so Ryuuji won't hear.

"I-I guess y-y should j-just go h-home. The 7 C-Council may be a t-tad bit t-too frightening for a guy l-like y-you..." Hikari said.

"What? You think I'm afraid of a bunch of teachers and lawyers? I'M IN!" Ryuuji shouted, slamming his hand on Hikari's.

* * *

><p>The moment Ryuuji slammed his hand on Hikari's a bright flash of light engulfed everyone. An odd voice spoke into their minds.<p>

"At last, the six of you have established a bond toward one another. I am Mugen, a being of infinite power."

"This is getting weirder..." Ryuuji said.

"What did you do?" Dokae asked Ryuuji.

"Nothing! I swear!" Ryuuji said.

"If you have the will, the courage to challenge the forces that will stand in your path, state your name..."

"Uh... Sorata Kazemo?"

"Dokae Minaka."

"Hikari Henako."

"Kay Suyaka!"

"Kameru Izuna...Zzzz..."

"...Ryuuji Kurame..."

"Each of you has made a decision. From this moment and point onwards, you will not be able to turn back. I shall bestow upon each of you a portion of my power."

Everyone closed their eyes tightly as a bright flash of light engulfed their right arms. If this was on TV, you can bet your lunch someone just got a seizure.

* * *

><p>Everyone lay unconscious on the park grounds. The first to get up was Dokae.<p>

"What was that?" she asked.

"...Zzz..." Kameru slept.

"Ew, she's drooling on my... Wait what is this!" Sorata said, when he noticed something on his right hand.

It wasn't just Sorata in fact everyone else had the same thing on their hands. It seemed to be a gauntlet.

"H-how did it g-get here...?" Hikari asked.

"Okay. First a random people kidnapping scientists, and then a seizure inducing light show, and now gauntlets on our hands! What's next? Saving two worlds!" Ryuuji said, sounding somewhat hysterical.

"Apparently. I wonder what these gauntlets do though." Dokae said.

"Hmm... I'm curious myself. Hikari, mind helping me out here?" Sorata asked.

"O-Okay." she responded.

The both of them stood up and faced each other, like they were gonna play Bakugan against each other.

* * *

><p>"So... How DO you use this thing?" Kay asked.<p>

"I'm under the assumption it works like everything else. You gotta yell and you gotta yell HARD." Sorata responded.

"Yell what...?" Ryuuji mumbled.

"Hmm... By the power of Greysgal! I! Am! The POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Sorata yelled.

After being given an awkward stare from everyone, Sorata mumbled. "Okay never mind."

"Wait, I got one." Dokae's Bakugan, Rugner said.

"About frickin' time a Bakugan talked in this entire scene." Ryuuji mumbled.

Kids, Ryuuji didn't say frickin'.

"Watch your language. Ahem! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!" Rugner yelled.

It didn't work.

"I got one." Kay said. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"You don't even know what that means." Dokae said. "Um... Let's just give up and go home."

"No...Zzz..." Kameru said.

"(Now I wonder if that girl is awake when she's asleep.)" Ryuuji thought.

"I got one!" Kameru yelled, waking up. "This hand of mine glows with an awesome POWER! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take THIS! My love, my anger and all of my sorrow! SHINING FINGEEEER! GO! GO! GO!"

"You guys done quoting random anime?" Sorata said.

"Y-You started i-it..." Hikari responded.

"Doesn't count. I was quoting He-Man." Sorata said. "Wait, weren't we supposed to figure out how to make these gauntlets start working?"

"Don't you guys know? You have to yell, Gauntlet, Start! And then you have to yell, Field, Open!" Ryuuji said.

"You could've told us that before they started with the quotes. Now we got about 3 or 4 lawsuits to handle. Wait, how'd you know?" Dokae asked.

"The echo-ish voice told me. What's its name... Mumu? Yeah." Ryuuji said.

"Huh. I'd wonder why Mumu would tell you stuff like that. But I guess that makes you like a messenger. And makes you a literal part of our group." Sorata said.

"I'm not in the mood to freak out." Ryuuji said.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, without further ado!" Sorata said.<p>

Both him and Hikari yelled, "Gauntlet, Start!"

Both their Gauntlets started to shine. Sorata's shining green and Hikari's pink. They then yelled, "Field, Open!"

The entire park was cover with green boxes, like it was being scanned. Then a bright flash of-

"Frickin' light shows!" Ryuuji yelled.

Kids, Ryuuji didn't say frickin'.

"Watch your language. And don't interrupt narrations." Dokae said.

After the light faded, the six Brawlers found themselves in the same park as before, only different somehow. It looks like the same park, but it doesn't feel like the same park. Mind screw?

Only Sorata and Hikari could move. The rest were left immobile. For Kameru, it's okay, but for everyone else...

"My legs cramp..." Ryuuji said.

"My ponytail's undone..." Dokae mumbled.

"MY BUTT ITCHES!" Kay yelled.

"So no Gate Cards or whatever? Just send out your favourite Bakugan?" Sorata asked.

"No, only your Guardian Bakugan can participate in Gauntlet matches." Ryuuji said.

"Okay, Bakugan, Brawl!" Sorata yelled.

He sent out Seiryuu. With the trees and buildings surrounding the area, it was easy to estimate that Seiryuu is at least three storeys tall.

"Uhm... Bakugan, Brawl!" Hikari yelled.

"Now what?" Sorata asked.

"Sigh. Duke it out! You can order your Bakugan around as if this is Pokemon! The Gauntlets show what special attacks your Bakugan can perform! Using the Ability Cards, you can activate them! Using two at a time makes a fusion!" Ryuuji yelled.

"What a rip-off." Dokae mumbled.

Sorata looked at his deck. He seemed to have more cards than usual. He then grabbed the one called, Thundaga and slid it into the Gauntlet.

The sky turned dark. The thunder roared until a lightning bolt fell from the sky and striked Horus.

Hikari was curios herself. She checked out her deck and just like Sorata, there were more cards than usual. She grabbed one called, Pillar Of Light and another called, Holy Arrow and slid both into the Gauntlet.

Arrows came raining from the sky and stabbed Seiryuu multiple times, knocking it out and ending the fight.

* * *

><p>There was another flash of light and they were at the park again, only now, Dokae, Ryuuji, Kay and Kameru can move.<p>

"T-that was a-a l-little too e-easy." she said.

"I know. Don't these things last longer?" Sorata said.

"Our Bakugan haven't accustomed to Gauntlet battles yet. By tomorrow, they should be at their full potential." Ryuuji said.

"Why do say these so late...?" Dokae asked.

Kay looked around for a bit. The first few things he noticed are that the damages done by the lightning bolt and the giant laser beam are gone. He turned to Kameru and thought to himself,

"(As much as these Gauntlets are a total mystery... This one's gotta be the largest mystery in the world.)"

"Hey, did anyone remember their homework..." Kameru mumbled, suddenly waking up and wiping her eye.

She was given a blank stare from everyone before they responded with a loud, "OH CRAP!"

And ran home. Kameru stood up and walked back home slowly.

AND NO ONE PASSED THE PARK THAT DAY.

* * *

><p><strong>Gauntlets battles here are different. Here are several pointers.<strong>

**Normal attack: Can be executed anytime and can be done when the Brawler orders. Example, clawing, biting, punching, kicking, etc.**

**Special attack: Can be executed when you slide certain cards into the Gauntlet, like how Sorata did.**

**Fusion: Grab 2-5 cards and slide them all in at the same time to create a fusion, which is a combination of both special attacks.**

**Moving: What? Think Bakugan are gonna stand around like just now? Under the Brawler's orders, they can jump, fly, swim, hide, dodge, etc.**

**Support cards: Slide em' in. Even Gate Cards can be slid in to change the environment. Ability Cards can be slid in to increase Bakugan stats.**

**How to win: Reduce enemy HP to 0. Case closed. Elaboration when I feel like it.**

**Ryuuji: And that kids, is how to rip-off Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade. AT THE SAME TIME! And Kuso means ass in Japanese.**


	9. A 'Tiny' Experiment

**Sorry for always taking too long to update. My fingers are always too lazy to type. Lol. And of course, I have 2 other fanfics to deal with.**

* * *

><p>The area was dark. 6 people, covered under a silhouette gathered in front of a man sitting on a throne.<p>

"So apparently, Vent lost to a kid. What an idiot." A feminine voice spoke.

"He was always a deluded buffoon after all." A male voice spoke, his silhouette noticeably shorter than the rest.

"Shut up dammit!" Vent yelled.

"Can we get over this? Hurry UP!" A girl with a loud tone of volume yelled.

"Yeesh. Can't be patient for one second can you?" Another girl spoke, using a deeper tone to make it slightly harder to distinguish her tone from man or woman.

"..." a man, his blonde hair somehow glowing through the dark.

"Nevertheless. The scientists managed to create a parallel to the Gauntlets." The man sitting on the throne said.

"So how do you make it work?" the blonde guy asked.

"It's powered by a force contrast to the Gauntlets. But before we use them, we should experiment. Pyro, your suggestions?" the throne guy asked.

"We should hand them to people who show negative emotions." The short guy answered.

"Interesting. Haos, I task this upon you." He responded.

"Yes, my lord." The blonde guy bows.

"Can we get out now?" the loud girl asks.

"Yes." The throne guy said. "You may leave now."

Following the order, everyone excluding the throne guy left.

* * *

><p>It was a school day. After several lessons, Dokae called everyone up to the roof.<p>

"Yeesh. What's this about? Found out you can stick your hand in the TV?" Ryuuji asked sarcastically.

"No. Look." Dokae, strapping the gauntlet to her wrist.

Grabbing Rugner, she shouted

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

And tossed in the air. Rugner shone and its true form crashed on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think I am!" Rugner yelled.

"Whoa." Sorata said in awe.

"I came under the conclusion that these Gauntlets can call out Bakugan without the need of an interspace. And the reason why we have to call out the interspace anyway is cause if the Bakugan fought in the real world..." Dokae said.

"Everyone's gonna go broke from the damages." Kay said.

"S-so, the green square t-thingies a-are..." Hikari, biting into her meal.

"Like a scanner. It scans the area and copies them into the interspace." Dokae speculates.

Ryuuji stood up and strapped on his Gauntlet. He grabbed Leonidas, and yelled,

"Leonidas, Brawl!"

And tossed it in the air. Its ball form shone and released Leonidas.

This sparked an idea into Ryuuji's mind.

"Guys... I got a great idea. We can rob banks with our Bakugan!" Ryuuji, ecstatic. But he was making a sarcastic face.

"No Ryuuji." Sorata said. "We're the main characters. We have to set a good example for kids. So we beat up anyone who tries to rob a bank."

Pouting, everyone took a bite of their meals. That's when another thought stroke through Ryuuji's mind.

"So, how do we unsummon the Bakugan...?" he asks.

Those words were treated to an awkward silence. And then everyone let out a huge cry of

"FREAAAAAAAK!"

Kids, they didn't say freak.

"Um. Y-yell something. It a-always works." Hikari said.

"Uh... Turn back into a ball!" Ryuuji yelled.

"THOU ART THEE STICK YOUR HAND IN THE TV DO IT DO IT DO IT!" Kay shouted.

"GIGA DRILL BREEEEAAAAKAAAAA!" Kameru shouted.

"BAN! KA-" Sorata, interrupted.

"Enough!" Dokae yelled. "Lawsuits will pile up at this rate. Relax. Ryuuji, did that Mumu thing tell you anything about this? "

"Oh yeah. Something about taking off your gauntlet...?" he reminisces.

Dokae immediately took of her gauntlet. And as expected, Rugner turned back into a ball. Ryuuji followed. Leonidas turned back to a ball and thanks to the forces of gravity, it fell. On Ryuuji's head.

"Anyway, that's about it." Dokae, completely ignoring Ryuuji's pain. "I can't find out anything about that 7 lawyers or whatever they're called."

With that, she left followed by Kay and Sorata, their excuses being they have stuff to buy. Kameru left because she found the heat uncomfortable to sleep under.

"So... Uh... Hi?" Ryuuji, trying to engage in conversation with the only person other than him left. Hikari.

"H-hi." She responds.

Both of them turned around and thought to themselves.

"(Holy crap this is awkward! Okay, don't look at her boobs. Scratch that, she doesn't have any.)" Ryuuji thought.

"(Remember what sis said. Look at them in the eye. Gah, Ryuuji's eyes are scary!)" Hikari thought.

And the spent the rest of break in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Dokae was clearing her locker. When she closed it, she noticed someone hiding behind the door. It was that guy who tried to hit on Kameru previously... What was his name again...?<p>

Uh... *Reads the previous chapters*

Oh right! Tyler.

"Leave me alone Tyler." Dokae said bluntly. "The fact that the author forgot your name proves how minor your role is in this story."

"But at least tell me-" Tyler said.

"No. I'm not gonna tell you anything I know about Kameru." Dokae said.

"I'll go find out myself!" Tyler yelled. "I don't need your help to woo her!"

"Could have figured that out before I reported you to the authorities over harassment." Dokae muttered.

* * *

><p>Kameru... She was sleeping in class. That's when Tyler ran in with a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Adachi... What the hell are you doing...?" Kameru mumbled. "And stop putting shaved chocolate in my ablahblahblah..."

She's sleeptalking as always by the way.

"(Who's this... Adachi?)" Tyler thought to himself. "(No. Don't tell me... SHE'S TAKEN! NOOOO!)"

And Tyler ran to the roof. What an idiot. He rolled over into a ball and cried his heart out.

If you were keeping track, you'd remember that Ryuuji and Hikari were having a long moment of awkward silence.

"What an idiot." Ryuuji mumbled.

Hikari stood up to comfort the crying Tyler when a blonde man (With a mask!) teleported from... Well... Nowhere. That blonde masked guy said to Tyler.

"Do you wish to grasp what it is you desire?" the blonde man asks.

"Yes." Tyler, his eyes widening.

"Then take this." The man says, handing him a Gauntlet, but this one noticeably having a darker air to it.

"Sh-should we do s-something?" Hikari asked.

"Nope. I wanna see where this is going." Ryuuji, watching everything like he's in a cinema.

The moment he put the Gauntlet on, the Gauntlet let out a malicious aura. The masked man smirked and teleported away.

"Call my name." A voice spoke into Tyler's mind.

As he looked at his palm, Tyler noticed a blue Bakugan appearing out of thin air. His face turned from surprised to confident. He roared,

"Krakenoid!"

And tossed the Bakugan into the air. It shone and let out a dragon like beast.

"That looks NOTHING like a Kraken." Ryuuji snarks.

Tyler jumped onto Krakenoid and said to it,

"Let's go find this 'Adachi' and (Can't say kill in a kid's show) him!" he ordered.

They flew away. Back at the roof,

"He should start looking in the TV!" Ryuuji said sarcastically. Laughing all the way through.

"T-there's no o-one in t-this town n-named A-Adachi..." Hikari said.

"Lure him with cabbages!" Ryuuji continuing his snark. "Check the police department! Or you can bring an announcer or a high school girl as bait! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Dokae had come outside to take a whiff of fresh air... When she saw a giant blue dragon. Somehow having strong eyesight, she saw Tyler ride it and fly off.<p>

"Oh, what idiocy is this idiot up to NOW?" Dokae, annoyed.

She tried to ignore it... But a spoony bard, uh... An idiot and a giant blue dragon? She couldn't ignore it. So she chased after him.

And since it's the middle of school, she had to get pass the security guards. So she handed them 5 bucks each to ditch. Yes, it is bribery.

When she finally got to Tyler, he was wrecking the town. Well, two buildings got wrecked, but no one got hurt. That would be something 4kids would note.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE!" Tyler, probably lost his mind.

"Love makes you crazy." Dokae said. "What's happened to you?"

"You. You hid the fact that Kameru has a boyfriend from me didn't you?" Tyler, definitely lost his mind.

Of note about Tyler is the fact that his body had a dark aura. And a slasher smile. Well, not as horrifying as Ryuuji's but scary enough. Maybe he got brainwashed.

"She has one?" Dokae responds. "I didn't know."

"I'll destroy everyone in this town until I find him! The hypoteneuse!" Tyler shouts.

Annoyed, Dokae strapped on her Gauntlet and said,

"Field Open."

* * *

><p>The entire town was scanned and the two of them were sent into the Bakugan interspace.<p>

"(Huh. I thought two players had to say it together... These Gauntlets are confusing)" Dokae thought.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, really." Dokae said boldly. "But if you want to find your... Hypothesis was it? Well, you'd have to beat me to get out of here."

"Tsk. Out of my way!" Tyler screamed.

He pointed at Dokae and ordered Krakenoid to claw at her with its... whip arm... things.

Countering this, Dokae threw her own Bakugan, Rugner.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" she yelled.

Rugner appeared and blocked the attack by grabbing... Whatever those tentacle things are.

"You're not laying a tentacle on my Brawler!" Rugner yelled.

"Innuendo." Dokae mumbled.

"My Brawler is the best Brawler in the universe... SWING!" Rugner yelled.

Rugner grabbed the... Tentacles and swung Krakenoid for about a minute, smashing up a whole lot of buildings. Then, Rugner let go of the tentacles and sent Krakenoid flying.

Krakenoid countered this by opening its wings wide to reduce the force. Tyler, noticing this, takes an Ability Card and slides it in the Gauntlet, yelling

"Ability Card, Activate!"

The card he slid in seems to have increased Krakenoid's GP. Why would this be important? Because, in a Gauntlet match, increased GP means higher attack power. That would mean the enemy's HP will decrease faster.

Mind screwed yet? GP is basically the attack stat of a Bakugan.

Countering this, Dokae slid in her own card. A Gate Card.

"Gate Card, Set!" she yelled, sliding in a Rugner Gate Card

The ground started shaking. Then plants started growing. Everywhere. Even on buildings. Rugner's GP increased to 680.

Countering this, Tyler slid in an Attack Card of Krakenoid's. Pawl Toxin.

The overgrowth of plant made it easy to hide Krakenoid's tentacles. From all directions, it pierced Rugner and injected it with poison.

That would be lethal... If Rugner wasn't mechanical. Dokae looked at her cards. She noticed one that seem out of place... Fighting Spirit.

"Ability Card, Activate!" she yelled, sliding it in.

Almost as if a huge burst of energy surged through Rugner, he stopped moving for a few seconds. And then, slowly getting used to the energy, he yelled,

"Who the hell do you think I... AAAAAM!"

The outburst of energy was enough to toss Krakenoid aside.

Picking up some of the rubble from the destroyed buildings, Krakenoid chucked them at Rugner. But the energy emanating from Rugner completely destroyed the rubble.

"Tch! Fusion Ability!" Tyler yelled.

He slid in Metal Ripper and Wise Rush together. This in turn created... Metallic Rush!

Krakenoid flew toward Rugner and slashed everything in sight with its tentacles. The attack was brutal enough to cut off Rugner's right arm. And it didn't stop and just kept going.

Looking at this, Dokae grabbed an Attack Card.

"Attack Card, Activate!" she yelled, sliding in an Attack Card called Rugner Boomerang.

Rugner grabbed its triangular shades and tossed it, not directly at Krakenoid, but around it. Why? To cut off its tentacles.

"(An opening!)" Dokae thought to herself.

"Attack Card, A-" Tyler tried to yell.

"ATTACK CARD ACTIVATE!" Dokae quickly said, sliding in the card, Who The Hell Do You Think I Am Kick.

Rugner leaped high up in the air. Letting gravity do its bidding, he plummeted to the ground and efficiently used its feet and went straight through Krakenoid, ending the fight.

Dokae and Tyler were sent back to the real world. Rugner turned back into a ball, but Krakenoid slowly faded away.

Tyler lay on the ground. His Gaunlet shattered. He tried to stand up, but lacked the energy to do so.

"What happened...?" Tyler mumbled.

"You went batshit insane." Dokae said.

"Oh... I remember some masked guy giving me some bracelet thing and my memory's kinda hazy after tha..." Tyler, slowly losing consciousness.

"Masked guy huh?" Dokae wondered. "Oh well."

She took out her phone and called the ambulance to take care of Tyler.

* * *

><p>It was that dark room again. This time, only the blonde masked guy and the throne guy was there.<p>

"My lord. The Gauntlets seem to function properly... The only problem being it makes it's wearer go berserk." He says.

"It seems like we'll have to make more adjustments to these. They are after all, the ace up our sleeve." The throne guy responds.

"Understood. I'll inform the others of your orders." He responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Mathemathical calculations made me bored, so you have to make do with this style of fighting. Oh, if you ever wonder how many Gate Cards are eligible per Brawler, the answer is 13. 5 Attack Cards, 5 Support Cards and 3 Gate Cards. Mind screwed?<strong>


	10. Don't Reject Anyone On Valentine's

**I now have 10 reviews and 400 hits! It's low compared to others, but hey, I'm still an amateur writer, so I'll party on about the slightest detail! So, since this is the tenth chapter, I call 10****th**** chapter anniversary! I'll just jot down previous ideas before starting the fanfic.**

**Ryuuji: Was supposed to be a scary looking happy-go-lucky kid. Now he's a snarky loner.**

**Hikari: Was supposed to be a yandere with an assault rifle. Now she's just shy.**

**Kay: Was supposed to be just plain dumb. Now he's just acting dumb.**

**Kameru: She was supposed to be like that anyway.**

**Sorata: Was supposed to be very emo. Now he's... Previous idea Ryuuji without the scary look.**

**Dokae: Was supposed to be... Flirtatious. Now she's just a perpetual frowner.**

**Steak-y~**

* * *

><p>"You what?" Dokae yelled.<p>

"I let the masked guy do whatever he wanted." Ryuuji, shrugging. "What's wrong with that?"

"First of all, Tyler's bedridden in the hospital thanks to the Gauntlet he got." Dokae said.

"Does he still have it?" Sorata asked.

"I don't know." Dokae answered. "And SECONDLY. For crying out loud, he's blond and he wears a mask! In a fanfic about Bakugan, he's OBVIOUSLY a bad guy!"

"And he'll get paired to someone like Runo or Alice?" Ryuuji asked.

"I-I don't t-think so." Hikari said. "M-most people prefer t-the Dan/Runo a-and Shun/Alice pairing. They d-don't always m-make OCs a-and-"

"GUYS!" Dokae shouted. "Enough breaking the fourth wall!"

"Like it even existed in the first place." Ryuuji snarked, looking away.

"Wait, I'm the leader." Sorata said to Dokae. "Why do YOU seem so... Leadery?"

"Mary Sue's about to take over~" Kay sung.

"Whatever." Dokae said. "So, just to make it clear, stop every blond wearing a mask."

"I'm the one who should get to make orders..." Sorata, pouting.

"Then, just say it." Dokae responded.

"If you see a guy who's blond and wearing a mask, kick his ass!" Sorata shouted.

"YEAH!" Kameru shouted. "And then blast him to the 9th dimension using the moon as a wave motion tuning fork!"

She's sleeptalking as always by the way.

"Oh y-yeah... Uh... Tommorow's the f-fourteenth of F-February." Hikari mumbled.

"What about it?" Kay asked.

"Crap." Ryuuji responded.

"?" Sorata, puzzled.

"Do I need to say it?" Dokae said.

"No. I will." Ryuuji said. "Tomorrow's the hell, no, tomorrow is hell's hell's hell aka... Valentine's Day!"

"So?" Sorata asked.

"It would be nice if you let out a gasp." Ryuuji mumbled. "So girls, better start buying and/or cooking them chocolates!"

"That's in Japan." Dokae said. "Here, in America, both genders have to give one another chocolate."

"Wait, we ARE in Japan." Ryuuji argued.

"No, we're in America." Dokae, trying to make her point.

"Our names are JAPANESE. We have got to be in Japan!"

"Everyone else's names sound NOT Japanese, so we could be foreigners!"

"THEY could be foreigners!"

"Our town is CENTRAL TOWN! Try telling me that sounds like a town in Japan!"

"You know, this argument could last 5 chapters..." Kay, scratching his forehead. "Fast forward?"

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"Well I'll be. The author listened to my advice." Kay mumbled.

The group met up in class. Ryuuji noticed one thing. Dokae and Kameru didn't bring any chocolate. Dokae never showed any hints of a crush toward anyone. Kameru is... Kameru, so it's understandable.

Hikari brought 5 boxes of chocolate. She then handed one box to each person in the group except for herself.

"Uh... W-w-what's this for?" Ryuuji, blushing.

"S-so that you g-guys don't f-feel lonely." Hikari answered.

"Ryuuji, don't take it the wrong way." Sorata said. "She gives us chocolate every year so we don't look like losers."

"Uh... Thanks?" Ryuuji, still feeling awkward.

"Delivery for Kameru!" a postman carrying a HUGE package and entering the class shouted.

"Oh!" Kameru shouted. "It's my yearly chocolate delivery!"

"Evacuate now!" the class monitor shouted.

Ryuuji was puzzled. He had absolutely no clue about what's going on. Sorata pulled him by the shoulder and dragged him out of class.

Kameru opened the package and a lot and I mean A LOT of chocolate boxes came out of the package. How much? Almost enough to fill the entire classroom.

"Half of those are Tyler's..." Dokae mumbled.

"Oh, you don't know do you, Ryuuji?" Kay said. "Sorata, explain to him."

"Kameru's quite... Popular. Not just at this one town either." Sorata explained. "There's even a fanclub in this school dedicated to her."

"That's news to me and the readers..." Ryuuji said. "Wait, shouldn't the teachers be against the fanclub?"

"The teachers ARE the fanclub." Sorata said.

"That's just ridiculous." Ryuuji, raising an eyebrow. "So, where are we gonna have class?"

"On the rooftop. It's a tradition for any class with Kameru in it to have class on the rooftop on Valentine's Day." Dokae, taking a bite into the chocolate. "Wow, Hikari, did you make this?"

"Y-yeah..." Hikari, blushing. "D-do you l-like i-it?"

"Yep." Dokae said as she chewed it.

"(High school lesbians...)" Ryuuji thought to himself as he tried the chocolate.

"S-so, w-what do y-you think?" Hikari asked Ryuuji.

"..." Ryuuji, trying to keep his cool. "(Oh my God, this is REALLY good. Okay Ryuuji, don't make suggestive noises as you chew through it.)"

Ryuuji noticed one thing. Kay was looking around the hallway, as if he was expecting a monster to pounce on him. He'd ask, but knowing Kay and his hobby of gaming, Kay probably thinks the pretty and smart honour student is going to ask him to be her Valentine's date.

"Dream on, Kay..." Ryuuji mumbled to himself.

"What?" Kay turning toward Ryuuji.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>After several periods of class, it was finally breaktime. Kay was the first one to leave the rooftop.<p>

"Man, rooftop class is blazing hot..." Kay complained.

Then, he was grabbed and pulled into the janitor's closet. The person who pulled him in turned on the lights and it turned out to be...

"Megumi?" Kay, not quite shocked really.

"Kay, I have a favour..." Megumi, clutching a box a chocolate to her face and blushing hard.

"No!" Kay, suddenly getting embarrassed. "I'm not going to give Sorata your chocolates in your stead!"

"Please?"

"No! Last year, everyone thought I liked Sorata! They started calling me Gay!"

"It's not my fault your name rhymes with it."

"Well that makes sense. No anyway!"

"Last time! Pleaaaaaaaase?"

"Ugh. If you want him to see your feelings... You should go give him the chocolate yourself!"

"But I'm too shy!"

"Then I'll go tell him for you!"

Kay put his hand on the doorknob. And that's the last thing he remembered.

When he came to, he was bruised and battered, lying on the floor.

"You got beaten up by a girl." Kay's Bakugan, Leviathan giggled.

"Shut up and don't move in my pocket." Kay, annoyed.

He exited the janitor's closet. Breaktime wasn't over, so he could've only have passed out for about 5 minutes. A third year student saw him and said to him,

"Some chicks get a little too wild in the middle of everything huh?"

Ignoring the third year, Kay searched for Megumi.

He checked the rooftop first, but it's crowded today. Maybe because of the anime cliché of confessing on the rooftop. Either way, Megumi wasn't there.

He keeps on searching the entire school even though he hasn't had anything to eat. As he walked down the stairs, he heard Megumi and Sorata. He quickly hid himself behind the wall railing things school staircases usually have and started to eavesdrop.

"Sorata... Uh..." Megumi, clutching the box of chocolates closely to her face.

"(C'mon, Megumi! You can do this!)" Kay thought.

Sorata had a derpy smile on his face.

"Can you..."

"(Yes...)" Kay, clutching his fists.

"Be my..."

"(Yes!)"

"Valentine?" Megumi, stretching out her arms toward Sorata to offer him her box.

"(YESZ!)"

"No thanks." Sorata, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"(NOOOO!)"

"I mean, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. But I guess we can..." Sorata tried to explain.

But Megumi wasn't listening one bit. She was devastated beyond words. She dropped her box on the ground and ran away toward the stairs.

Kay noticed her as she climbed up the stairs, but she completely ignored him and kept walking despite obviously seeing him.

Kay himself was quite disappointed with himself. He told his own friend to do something, and now she's miserable. He didn't move muscle and had his head held down.

Normally, Levitahan would make a snarky comment, but it didn't. It knew how upset Kay was.

"... Dammit."

Kay made up his mind. He decided to comfort her or something like that. He thought of the few places Megumi could be at.

The rooftop. But there are so many people there, it's not a good place to cry.

The sick bay. But how are you going to get in there if you're healthy?

And finally, the janitor's closet. Which is where Megumi constantly drags Kay for things she calls Secret Operations. Which in this case is asking him what Sorata likes.

He opens the door and finds Megumi in there. Just according to keikaku. Heh heh.

"Hey..." Kay, trying to find the right words to use.

Megumi was facing opposite the door, so he couldn't see her face.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Kay, placing his right arm on his left shoulder.

But Megumi remained silent.

"Hey, say something." Kay, twitching.

"Suzaku." Megumi mumbled, tossing a Pyrus Bakugan.

It was then that he noticed that she had a Gauntlet. And it's exactly as Dokae described.

The Bakugan transformed into a majestic bird... Peacock... Thing. Basically, it looked like a Pyrus type Skyrus.

Megumi slid in a card into her Gauntlet. Suzaku in response, let out a fireball.

Kay, as you know, spends his time playing video games. And thanks to that, he has pretty good reflexes. He managed to run out of the closet and take cover. The fireball smashed into the windows in the hallway and broke it.

Kay recalled something. Dokae managed to get Tyler to snap out of his angst by beating him in a Brawl. So he decided to go get his Gauntlet... Which he left in his bag.

What? No one's about to go running around with an oversized watch on their wrist. Everyone leaves their Gauntlet in their bag. It's perfectly logical.

Kay ran up to the rooftop to get his bag. After all, he did have to get rooftop class. He quickly went through his belongings, throwing what isn't the Gauntlet out of the bag.

There were a lot of strange books in his bag. From theoretical quantum physics to adult magazines. Yeah, Kay's that kind of guy.

When he found a hard object in that bag of his, he grabbed it and raised it up to the sky. He quickly strapped it on when someone opened the door to the rooftop. Guess. It's not that hard. Really.

It was... Megumi! Oh man, My Immortal reference lol!

*smacks that narrator with a baseball bat* Anyway, Megumi slid in that same card again.

Suzaku charged up another fireball, this one larger than the other. There is no way Kay could dodge it. It was just that big.

The students on the rooftop started panicking and making a huge fuss.

The fire energy accumulated and Suzaku could no longer charge it up much more so it fired it directly at Kay.

Kay knew that ducking would be pointless. And leaping out of the way will get him burnt anyway. So he had to do something he never attempted.

He leapt off of the rooftop. The school is about 3 storeys tall, so that is just suicide. But no one is about to do that unless they're going to do something epic.

Kay grabbed Leviathan out of his pocket in the middle of the fall and threw it toward the ground.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Leviathan was released from its ball form and caught Kay with its head. In comparison, Leviathan is taller than the school. It's a snake-like fish thing, if you forgot.

It caught the falling Kay with its head. Yes, everyone saw it. Yes, they were terrified. Giant snake thing at school? Who wouldn't freak out?

"Gauntlet, Start!" Kay shouted. "Field, Open!"

The entire area was covered with green-ish boxes. Then, Kay and Megumi were sent into the Bakugan Interspace.

* * *

><p>Leviathan raised Kay to the roof. Megumi noticed him and gave him a cold look. She slid in a card, this time, it's not that fireball card.<p>

Whatever it was, it sent a star shaped fire blast at Leviathan. Leviathan, out of whim, moved downwards to protect Kay.

"Kay, you shouldn't stay too close." Leviathan said, trying to get Kay of its head.

"No." Kay responded. "I have to knock some sense in her."

Kay isn't really surprised that she's trying to kill him. Megumi usually uses Kay as a punching bag for whenever she needs to vent out her rage. Well, as children, they fight like cats and dogs, so it's easily justified.

"I'm not sure how this works..." He said, grabbing a card. "Attack Card, Activate!"

The Attack Card he held was called... Hydro Pump. From its mouth, Leviathan blasted gallons and gallons of water at Suzaku. The water seemed to split into two and bend toward the bird.

"Fire is weak against water." Kay, his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Man, I've been playing too much Pokemon."

Realistically, the water would spray onto Megumi and get her wet. The water would make her school uniform translucent-

*shoots that narrator with a shotgun* But since this is Bakugan, it doesn't. Like for example, that one time Dan crossed the river to get Draco. Yep. Water doesn't wet people here.

To counter that, Megumi slid in another card. Oddly enough, she never said anything at all.

Suzaku shot a stream of fire at Leviathan. The fire seemed to hit Kay a little, making a slight burn mark at his arm.

"This isn't really working." Kay said to Leviathan. "Leviathan, separate them."

"Roger." It responded.

"No one say roger nowadays."

Kay tried to hang onto Leviathan as hard as he can. Leviathan moved in onto the rooftop and grabbed Suzaku. Yes, it's a snake. So the only way for a snake to grab an object? Bite it.

Megumi tried to counteract it by sliding in a card. But before she managed to get it in, Kay jumped off of Leviathan with his fist clenched. Megumi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped for a second.

"Megumi!" he shouted. "Grit those TEETH!"

Kay immediately showed her the light. And by light, I mean a fist moving slightly below the speed of a speeding car going across her cheek and sending her off her feet, falling several meters back. He then started giving her a pep talk.

"What's wrong with you?" Kay, using a soft tone, as Leviathan in the background flings Suzaku to the ground. "I know you're heartbroken. I know things didn't go as planned. But is it the end of the world?"

Megumi bit her lip and looked away, probably to avoid looking at him in the eye.

And in the background, you can see Suzaku and Leviathan engaging in Mortal Kombat.

Kay continued. "It's not. So what if you were rejected? You only tried once. And did you even listen to anything Sorata said?"

Megumi looked Kay in the eye. She really wanted to hear this.

"I'm not looking for a relationship **RIGHT NOW**. There's still a chance."

"But what if he really just doesn't like me?" Megumi, suddenly managing to move her mouth.

"You kidding? It's frickin' Sorata. He's what happens when you decide to draw Spongebob as a bishonen!"

Kay reached his hand out at Megumi, signalling to help her up. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"You can do anything." Kay said, trying to sound inspirational. "As long as you don't give up!"

"You're right!" Megumi, smiling. "I'm not about to give up! But... What do I do with this over-sized watch?"

"Let me get that." Kay said with a smile, holding an Attack Card, Tidal Wave. "Attack Card, Activate!"

Leviathan responded by whipping up a tidal wave from God-knows-where. Seriously, where does it get a Tidal Wave in the middle of a town?

It locked on to Suzaku and sent the wave crashing down on it. Suzaku slowly started to fade away as its HP which was never mentioned was dropped to 0.

* * *

><p>The both of them were transported back to the real world via bright flash of light. You should try it. It gets you everywhere. The Gauntlet on Megumi's arm faded away.<p>

"So, you feeling okay?" Kay asked.

"Yep." Megumi answered. "But you have to pay me back for that punch. It still stings."

Kay heard these lines in an eroge... Uh... A game he played before. The girl hits the guy and the guy gets his payback in an unsubtle manner. This is gender-flipped.

"Knock yourself out." Kay, preparing himself.

First of all. Megumi did something that he didn't expect. She literally got her payback by physical assault. Secondly, she didn't use her fist. She used her knee. And thirdly, she didn't hit him in the face. She kneed him in an area located between the legs. Yeah. You know what I'm talking about. Kay was writhing in pain.

"That... Was uncalled for..." Kay, grabbing his groin in pain.

"Never. Ever. Hit a girl." Megumi, seemingly snapped out of her angst.

"You got beaten up by a girl." Leviathan, giggling.

"Now then, my assistant." Megumi, holding her head up high. "The hunt begins."

* * *

><p>At some other place<p>

"Wow, Ryuuji, you finished the entire box." Dokae, impressed.

"You really like it huh?" Sorata, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Ryuuji, agitated. "No! I finished it because I was hungry! It's not because I like it, don't take it the wrong way!"

"I-I see..." Hikari, pouting. "(This is just like that time when we said he liked Bakugan. He's really indirect!)"

"(And to think tsunderes were personalities specifically for women...)" Dokae thought to herself.

"(Why is my name Sorata? Can't it be shortened to just Sora? I mean the sky meaning still stays.)" Sorata thought to himself.

And at the classroom full of chocolate...

"Hello?" Kameru tries to say as loud as possible. "Can someone help me? I'm drowning in a sea of chocolate. Well, it doesn't matter. I'll just take a nap here. ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ..."

* * *

><p>The seven people who always seemed to be shrouded in the silhouette were gathered up for another meeting.<p>

"My lord, we have ran tests on the Gauntlets." The blond guy, bowing. "No technical difficulties were found. Although, the problem of it disappearing after a single brawl remains. "

"Keep trying until no defects remain. It must be as versatile as the original." The throne guy, stroking his chin.

"Yes, my lord." The blond guy, teleporting away.

"Hey!" The girl who's full of energy shouted. "We should start giving our batch of Gauntlets some names! Like... Sirius Gayle!"

"No way, dumbass." The foul-mouthed woman said. "It should be elegant. Like... Personification."

"That makes no sense!" Vent yelled. "And it's not elegant! I suggest something like PILE BUNKER!"

"Pile Bunker?" The woman using a deep tone questioned. "Lame. If anything, it should be Bob."

"Bob?" the short guy, sounding quite irritated. "It's not sophisticated. It should be Metaflouraid."

"That. Just. SUCKS!" the loud girl complained.

The five of them started arguing about what they should call their Gauntlets. The throne guy then got irritated.

"Silence!" he ordered. "If anything, it should be called... Anti-Gauntlets."

The sentence he spoke was given an awkward silence. Then, in unison, all five of them shouted.

"LAME!"

"Silence!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who would you pair together?<strong>


	11. Here Comes A Char Clone!

**600 hits! Yay! Oh, if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask via review or PM.**

* * *

><p>It was another day in class, just right after the events that transpired last chapter. Everyone saw the Bakugan that was with Megumi, but they were too blatantly in a panic to recognize her. The real challenge was to clear the chocolate out of the classroom. But it was doable, for the janitors. If there's one job you don't want, it's to be a janitor on February the 14th.<p>

"(Kaiba Corp. is doing really well. Lucky I bought their stocks.)" Kay thought to himself as he shuffled through the newspaper. "(Rubber prices just sky-rocketed nowadays, maybe I should-)"

"Do you even know stock marketing is?" Dokae, peering over his shoulder.

"This isn't the comics?" Kay, turning around.

"Typical." Dokae, smacking her face.

"Now that I think about it..." Ryuuji, rocking his chair. "How do you pronounce Dokae? Is it Do-Kay or Do-Ka-Eh?"

"It's the second one." Sorata answered. "Gee, how did you pronounce it all this time?"

"I don't know." Ryuuji, shrugging. "It's not like we have voices and stuff."

"Point taken." Sorata sighed. "Whoops, the teacher's here."

Sorata went to sit back at his desk. Ryuuji briefly wondered if the teacher is a major antagonist for being mentioned. Then he just shrugged it off.

"As you all know, tomorrow, each and every one of you has to choose a sports club and a culture club to join." The teacher explained, not even bothering to have the students greet him.

"Clubs...?" Ryuuji, raising an eyebrow.

"Co-curricular a-activities a-actually..." Hikari corrected. "W-we just call t-them clubs b-because t-they're quite s-similar."

"(That make about as much sense as how Klaus got to Vestroia!)" Ryuuji thought.

"And if you forget to come, you can kiss college life goodbye!" The teacher shouted. "And another thing..."

"The daily routine." Ryuuji muttered.

The teacher took a chalk and threw it at the one character who would annoy the hell out of any teacher. You know who it is. I know you do.

...

...

...

Kameru. She sleeps like a log in the middle of class, so is there really a surprise? But the surprise really does kick in. In the middle of her sleep, she dodged the chalk, making it hit the person sitting behind her. No worries, it wasn't a major character, so who cares?

The teacher then picked up three chalks and tossed them at Kameru. She was dodging them like she was in a Matrix movie. The teacher started to get annoyed.

"And here comes the big guns." Ryuuji, placing both hands behind his head as if he's enjoying all this.

The teacher pulled a semi-auto rifle out of hyperspace and started shooting at her. Her response? She catches all the bullets with one hand while asleep which prompts the teacher to-

"Can we just skip this pointless banter and go straight to breaktime?" Dokae, sounding a little mad.

* * *

><p><span>On the roof<span>

"Aww man." Ryuuji, disappointed.

The group... Why do I always seem to avoid the words Battle Brawlers? It's too long I guess. Anyway, the group met up on the roof as usual. Kay told them about last chapter's events so they had him invite Megumi to join them for interrogation.

"So, what is it that you want?" she asked. "(OMG Sorata's right there! Don't do anything to embarrass yourself!)"

"Who the hell is this?" Ryuuji, raising an eyebrow.

"Megumi Fimiroe from the third class." Kay answered. "And also my neighbour."

"More like your girlfriend." Ryuuji snarked.

"What?" Megumi and Kay asked in unison.

"Nothing."

"So whaddaya want?" Megumi asked again.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Dokae asked.

Megumi blushed hard. She then whispered into Kay's ear.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Them?" She asked, with an obvious angry tone.

"That you got an oversized watch. That's all." Kay whispered back.

"So?" Dokae asked.

"Well, after I met up with Sorata-"

"Wait, I didn't even see you yesterday." Sorata interrupted.

"Huh? B-but we met up and this and that happened and..."

"But I was in the library reading for most of the break period."

"Tell me." Dokae butts in. "Did you happen to meet a blond guy with a mask after that?"

"Yeah." She answered. "His hair was glowing... Like... Like a... A Super Saiyan."

"And did he give you the Gauntlet?"

"Yes. After that, I decided to take out my frustrations on Kay like always."

"Poor butt monkey." Ryuuji snarked.

"Say, what did you and 'me' talk about anyway?" Sorata asked.

"Uh... Uh... Ah..." Megumi, her face redder than Char's Zaku. On second thoughts, a chilli, cause I doubt you recognize Char's Zaku.

She ran away. Kay ran to catch up with her.

"Run for your love, Kay. Run for your love." Ryuuji snarked.

"Ryuuji, d-do you l-like the i-idea o-of Kay a-and Megumi t-together?" Hikari asked.

"No!"

"Changing the subject." Dokae said. "Blond masked guy, let's call him Char, decided to hand out Gauntlets."

"Where did he get them from?" Sorata asked.

"No clue." Dokae responded. "So Char hands them out to two people, Tyler and Megumi. Why them?"

"Don't ask me!" Ryuuji shrugged.

"I'd make the connection that the both of them were frustrated." Dokae, sounding more and more like a detective. "Megumi said she took out her frustrations on Kay. Tyler was frustrated when he thought that that a certain sleepy head was taken."

"Ah-Hah!" Ryuuji, snapping his fingers. "So the Gauntlets are given to frustrated people so they could wreak havoc?"

"Possibly." Sorata said.

"B-but what a-about the s-second S-Sorata that M-Megumi m-met?" Hikari asked.

"I lied." Sorata, shrugging. "We met and talked about food. Nothing big."

"Ryuuji, I have an idea on how to lure him out." Dokae said. "And only you can do it. You'll have to team up with Kameru on this."

"I'd say no..." Ryuuji answered. "But pairing me up with Kameru makes me say never."

"Hold on a second." Leonidas said as it came out of Ryuuji's pocket.

"A rare moment when a Bakugan talks!" Sorata, ecstatic.

Yeah, it is quite rare to see a Bakugan talk in this fanfic.

"I'd say we should do it. I want to test my strength in these Gauntlet Brawls." Leonidas continues.

"Fine." Ryuuji, sounding a tad reluctant.

G'don itself came out of Kameru's... Wait, high school miniskirts don't have pockets. Well, it came out from SOMEWHERE.

"I'm in." It said. "I'm curious about The 7 Council."

"Meh... So fast forward to the next day to give suspense on this plan of Dokae's?" Ryuuji, holding his head on his palm. "...Where's Kay?"

* * *

><p>The next day, it was time to pick a club. The first one was a culture club. Everyone else already know which club they want to join, after all, they did join those same clubs the last year. But only one had to walk around the school to find a club. The transfer student. You know who.<p>

He wandered the halls and came across many clubs. The home economics club, the woodshop club and so on. But of note was a strange club located at what should be the AVA room. It didn't have a sign like the others, so out of curiosity, he opened it.

And then slammed it shut. His face only had the words, "What has been seen cannot be unseen" written all over it.

"Sorata didn't lie..." Ryuuji muttered.

He kept on wandering until he turned up at a certain club. The manga and anime club. He decided to join it because they might do cosplay and the female members may have to... Never mind.

The only other members that he recognizes are Hikari and Kay. Kay definitely has an otaku vibe to him but Hikari never seems to read manga. At school at least.

The next 30 minutes is quite boring as their just discussions on what the best anime is. Some vote Bleach, some vote Naruto, some vote One Piece. But they all don't know that the best goddamn anime has got to be Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! I mean, it's made of awesome and epic and it's a hundred billion times better than those anime put together and-

"Shut up with your fanboyism!" Ryuuji shouted.

Right. Anway, it was time to go pick a sports club. Just the day before, Dokae ordered Ryuuji to go join the baseball team. He didn't know what baseball is, but he joined anyway.

They were having tryouts. There was a long line. Ryuuji looked at it and assumed you have to throw the ball and have the crouching guy catch it while making sure the guy with the wood thing doesn't hit it. Yes, that is his exact train of thought.

So after a long wait, it was finally his turn. He really doesn't know much. He thought you have to throw the ball with your glove hand. The players laughed at him and the coach scolded him. Either way, they let him throw, just for the embarrassment.

He picked up the ball. The least he knew was to throw it at the catcher, making sure the ball dodges the batter.

Ryuuji juggled it for a bit and then threw the ball as hard as he can. The batter swung his bat, but to no avail.

"Strike one!" the coach shouted.

It was time for his second throw. Ryuuji threw the ball again. And again, the batter swung, but missed.

"Strike two!" the coach shouted.

And time for the last throw. This time, the batter was prepared for another fast one. He straightened up his body and opened his legs wide.

Ryuuji juggled the ball. Then he held it and glared at the batter dead-on. He stretched his arm way back and threw it as hard as possible.

The batter was prepared for this and swung in perfect timing. Supposedly, he would have managed to hit the ball, but something beyond the impossible happened.

The ball Ryuuji threw broke through the bat and went to the catcher, sending him several feet back. It was a steel bat mind you. The coach was obviously impressed. He grabbed Ryuuji's right arm and held it up in the air.

"We have found our power pitcher!" He shouted.

"Power... Bitcher...?" Ryuuji muttered.

"But I'm the power pitcher!" a boy wearing a cap said with sadness in his tone.

"You can be the relief pitcher." The coach answered.

"Can you put me down?" Ryuuji asked.

"But we never use the relief pitchers!" the boy said.

"Your only talent is to throw fast balls, he does it better. It's just business." The coach said.

The boy remained quiet throughout the entire tryout. Ryuuji was given a baseball outfit by the coach and a pat on the back. The coach himself said that he'll be a powerful asset to the team.

But he still has no clue how to play baseball.

* * *

><p>The meeting was over. Ryuuji was officially a team member... Of a game he never heard of. Leonidas came out of Ryuuji's pocket.<p>

"Follow that kid with the cap." It said.

"Why?" Ryuuji, taking a sip of a bottle of water.

"I think this is all part of Dokae's plan." It answered.

Ryuuji stalked the boy with the cap, watching his actions closely. He stumbled upon Kameru, who's also stalking him. But what's more surprising is that she's awake.

"Uh... Why are you stalking the cap guy?" Ryuuji asked.

"Same reason as you. I think the blond masked guy is going to approach him." Kameru answered. "Dokae told me so."

"(And here I thought Sorata was the leader.)" Ryuuji thought to himself.

The boy hid behind a bush, probably to cry without being noticed. And just as expected, the masked blond guy came, through teleportation. There wasn't a portal, he just appeared there.

"Do you-" The blond guy said, but was interrupted by this.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryuuji screamed as he charged at the blond guy.

He charged in a slammed into the blond guy. Or was supposed to, but the blond guy moved aside, making Ryuuji topple to the ground.

"Oh, you must be one of the kids who've been helping us out in our experiment." He said.

"Experiments...?" Ryuuji muttered. "You're one of the 7 Council aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get those Gauntlets you've been giving out?"

"We develop them ourselves, to create a perfect imitation of the ones you possess."

"And you use angsty teenagers... As lab rats?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course there's something wrong with that!" Ryuuji shouted, grabbing Leonidas. "Leonidas, Brawl!"

Leonidas transfigured from ball form to Bakugan form or whatever you call it. It's pretty large, about two storeys tall.

"Leonidas...? Hmph. It seems I'll just have to use myself as a lab rat." The blond guy said as he strapped on the Gauntlet he was supposed to give to the cap boy.

Speaking of cap boy, he ran away as soon as he saw Leonidas. Coward.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" the blond guy shouted.

The Bakugan he threw was a Haos Bakugan. Unlike Tyler and Megumi, he didn't summon it from hyperspace. He had it with him the whole time.

The Bakugan he had looked like a white knight... With a trenchcoat. Yes, it doesn't really make sense. It's a white suit of armour, with all the colour schemes of a Haos Bakugan. But it wears what seems to be a black trenchcoat. And on its right hand, it what looks like a huge sword, but the handle is long enough to consider it to be a spear.

Kameru ran out of hiding. Unlike her usual lazy self, this time, she seemed quite psyched. She strapped on her Gauntlet, grabbed G'don and shouted,

"Bakugan, Brawl!" and threw it near the blond guy.

"Two on one?" the blond guy sighed. "Doesn't matter. I'll beat the both of you."

"I don't usually fight someone without the knowledge of their name." Ryuuji, sounding cocky.

"Haos." The blond guy said as he prepared for whatever the two of them had to throw at him. "I've told you too much."

"Gauntlet, Start! Field, Open!" both Ryuuji and Kameru yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>The three of them were transported to the Bakugan interspace. Haos was noticeably shocked. It is probable that it's the first time he played a Gauntlet Brawl. But he seemed pretty confident, that's for sure.<p>

"Go, Izanagi!" Haos shouted, pointing at Leonidas.

His Bakugan, Izanagi, moved in on Leonidas. Although having a humanoid form, it floats in the air. It slashed Leonidas with its spear and then punched it with its empty hand.

From behind, G'don tried a sneak attack. But Izanagi saw through that and smacked G'don with the handle of the spear.

"It's strong..." Leonidas mumbled.

"Then we'll just have to get stronger!" Ryuuji shouted. "Gate Card, Set!"

He slid in the Gate Card, Bakugan Duo. The sky turned dark and the trees in the area started to light on fire. It represents Darkus and Pyrus, which the Gate Card increases nicely.

"Now, Dragon Drive!" Ryuuji shouted as he slid in the Attack Card, Dragon Drive.

Leonidas flew into the air. Its body took on a dark aura. It then proceeded to crash into Izanagi like a shooting star.

Kameru didn't stop with the chain either. She shouted,

"Attack Card, Activate!" Kameru, sliding in the Attack Card, Comet.

From the sky, a comet broke through the atmosphere and slammed into Izanagi, creating a huge crater on the ground.

"Not bad, human." Izanagi said.

"Not bad at all." Haos continued. "Attack Card, Activate!"

Haos slid in the Attack Card, God Finger. Izanagi tossed its spear to its left hand. Its right hand started burning red. It then moved toward G'don, caught it with its right hand and held it up in the air.

G'don was struggling. It kicked Izanagi repeatedly with its four feet. That's when Izanagi got annoyed. It let out some sort of pulse from its right hand which resulted in a large explosion. The explosion caused a lot of smoke to move into the air.

As the smoke cleared, Ryuuji looked around to see if everyone is fine. That's when he noticed Izanagi holding its spear at Kameru's neck. G'don only stood there and can only watch in horror. Haos was behind Izanagi and looked at Ryuuji.

"If you move a single muscle, Izanagi will have her head cut off." He said, crossing his arms.

"Isn't that way too brutal for a fanfic on a kid's show?" Ryuuji tried to reason.

"Does it seem like I care?" Haos spouted back. "Now, order Leonidas to turn into ball form."

"How?"

"Just tell it to."

"Leonidas, turn into a ball?" Ryuuji, slightly confused.

Leonidas turned back into a ball and dropped to the ground. Ryuuji picked it up.

"Now hand it to me." Haos continued ordering.

"Don't!" Kameru shouted.

Ryuuji glared at Leonidas which was on his palm. He clutched it and closed his eyes.

"Well?" Haos asked.

"Bite me."

Ryuuji threw Leonidas at Izanagi's head. The throw was strong enough for it to lose balance, and long enough for Kameru to escape.

"Leonidas Brawl!" Ryuuji shouted quickly.

At this point, Izanagi was surrounded. Ryuuji took out one Attack Card, whereas Kameru took out two.

"Alpha Blaster!" Ryuuji shouted, sliding it in.

"Fusion!" Kameru shouted as she slid in Flare Claw and Tigress Roar. "Burning Roar!"

Leonidas slew up into the sky and let out an energy blast from its mouth. G'don maintained its position and roared at Izanagi, shooting flames from its mouth.

These two attacks together should be enough to take Izanagi out... But Haos slid in his own card.

"Shield Card, Activate!" he yelled.

He slid in the card, Almighty Guard, which completely defends Izanagi from harm. In other words, the attack was rendered null.

"Oh you jackass." Ryuuji said with annoyance.

"Cross-Fusion!" Haos shouted with a grin as he slid in four different Attack Cards. "Megidoladyne!"

Three energy balls appeared from the sky. They spun around one another as they slowly moved toward the ground. As they reach the ground, they combine into an even bigger energy ball. It was unable to contain the mass of energy and proceeded to explode with the force of a nuclear bomb.

To elaborate, Izanagi nuked the school. The only people safe from this was Haos and Izanagi. Both Leonidas and G'don's HP was reduced to 0, meaning that Haos won.

* * *

><p>All of them were sent back to the real world. Ryuuji and Kameru felt the brunt of the nuke, but it was only psychological. They feel like they're in pain, but it's only in their heads. Their bodies are perfectly fine. Kameru fainted really quickly.<p>

"I was going to take Leonidas..." Haos, crossing his arms. "But he's much weaker than I thought. You might as well keep him."

"You... Dirty..." Leonidas mumbled.

"Anyhow, since you helped me with my test, I'll have to reward you. I'll answer one question you have." Haos said with an arrogant tone.

"What are...The 7 Council planning?" Ryuuji asked without thinking twice as he held his chest in pain.

"It... Has something to do with the ley points around town." Haos shrugged. "Not that you know what or where the hell they're supposed to be."

"That doesn't answer my-"

"I didn't say I would answer properly." Haos grinned.

"Oh... You... Jack... Ass..." Ryuuji, slowly becoming unconscious.

Haos then warped out of the place. He didn't seem to have any sort of device, so it must be some sort of innate ability or something.

* * *

><p>The 7 Council seemed to have another meeting.<p>

"My lord." Haos said as he bowed. "The Gauntlets work perfectly fine now. Something happened, so I had to use myself to run the experiment."

"Huh." Vent crossed his arms. "So, we can go ahead with our mission now?"

"Yes." The throne guy said. "All of you, take a Gauntlet and proceed with our mission. We must purify the world."

"Yessir!" the other 6 said together.

After that, they were adjourned and teleported to God knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How did Klaus get to Vestroia?<strong>


	12. Filler! Or Is It?

**Chapter 12! Because this doesn't have a shred of battle, I'll make up for it by listing all of the Attack Cards of each main Bakugan.**

**Leonidas: Alpha Blaster, Dragon Drive, Dark Flare, Hell's Dinner, Dark Claw**

**Horus: Wings Of Light, Holy Arrow, Pillar Of Light, Shining Wave, Holy Blaster**

**G'don: Flare Claw, Tigress Roar, Comet, Sub-Zero, Flaming Cannonball**

**Leviathan: Tidal Wave, Hydro Pump, Flash Freeze, Bubble Bomb, Shark Missile**

**Seiryuu: Lightning Blast, Thundaga, Tornado, Dragon Fist, Air Cannon**

**Rugner: Who The Hell Do You Think I Am Kick, Rugner Boomerang, Rugner Boomerang Slice, Wrist Vulcan, Earth Drill**

**What else? Each Bakugan is entitled to about 44 different Fusions. There are 4 types, Fusion, Tri-Fusion, Cross-Fusion and Star-Fusion. Well, these are more of notes for me than for you.  
><strong>

**Oh, and for the entire chapter, a certain word that starts with P will be replaced with 'Corn'. You'll know when you see it.**

**It's a breather chapter by the way. The next few ones are gonna get a LITTLE darker than usual.**

* * *

><p>The awful smell of medicine, the thin mattress, the badly done pillow, the temperature and 4 stooges talking about Bakugan... Ryuuji was certain. He was in the hospital, lying on a bed, with the others probably sitting around it. He was very reluctant to open his eyes.<p>

Why? Because it's a cliché on TV. When you open your eyes while in the hospital, the first person you see will be your love interest. He knows Kameru was unconscious just like him and is probably taking a nap nearby, so that leaves two people. Dokae and Hikari.

At this point he was extremely nervous. There's no way he can influence who he wakes up to. It was make or break. He had to wake up sooner or later. He started to slowly open his eyes. As expected, there was someone in his field of vision.

The blue hair... The derpy smile... It was... Sorata.

"FUDGE!" he shouted, slamming his back against the railings of the bed.

Kids, Ryuuji didn't say fudge.

"A-are you o-okay?" Hikari asked. "A s-second year f-found y-you unconscious."

"I'm a little fine..."

"So now that you're awake, I want to discuss your encounter with Haos." Dokae, placing her hands on her waist.

"You saw it?" Ryuuji, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Kameru told me." Dokae, pointing at a sleeping Kameru on a nearby bed. "But I want know what happened after the brawl, cause Kameru fainted right after."

"Uhm... He told me he'd answer one of my questions." Ryuuji answered. "So I asked him what the 7 Council are up to."

"And...?" Sorata asked curiously.

"He told me it had something to do with the ley points around town."

Everyone glared at Ryuuji awkwardly. It was blatantly obvious none of them knew what a ley point is.

"What in the world is a ley point?" Dokae, taking a seat.

Kay tossed himself onto the couch. He thought he was thinking to himself, but he was talking out loud.

"Ley points may originate from the term Ley Lines." He said, crossing his arms. "It was a theory from an archaeologist named Alfred Walkins in 1921. In ancient times, when Britain was densely forested, people built roads in geographically convenient straight lines, many of which pass through towns with 'ley' in their names, thus the name Ley Line. He later claimed that these lines existed all over the world, especially in Europe."

Everyone glared at Kay in awe. Even Kameru who was asleep just 5 seconds ago. But Kay didn't stop elaborating.

"But the theory got in the hands of occultists and they started claiming that these Ley Lines were magical. When two or more Ley Lines crossover, they're called Ley Nodes, Nodes or Nexuses. This could be what a 'ley point' is."

Kay looked up and saw everyone giving him a strange look. He realized something. He just said all that out loud.

"I... Heard it in a video game...?" Kay, struggling to find an excuse.

"Aww man." Sorata, smacking his face. "We could've gotten 5 steps ahead of the 7 Council if that was true."

"Too bad I guess." Kay, shrugging.

"So, when can I get out of this bed?" Ryuuji questioned.

"Today, actually." Sorata responded. "The doctor said that you and Kameru are perfectly fine, no fractures, no broken bones and no deadly viruses. We did ask him what caused you two to faint... But his answer was..."

"Who knows? But more importantly, who cares?" Sorata, recalling the exact words the doctor said.

"Tsk." Ryuuji, irritated. "Adults. They're so useless here. Speaking of which, shouldn't my parents be here?"

"Your dad said he had to go to work." Dokae answered. "Your mom had an appointment to attend to."

"Tsk. Adults. They're so useless here." Ryuuji, wrapping himself with the blanket.

"But we WERE planning something..." Sorata, sounding excited. "And we DID get your mom's confirmation..."

"What are you getting at?" Ryuuji, narrowing his eyes.

"A cook-off at your house!" Sorata shouted enthusiastically while pointing at Ryuuji. "And te competition is only for the girls!"

"Nyeh?" Ryuuji, completely confused.

"Yep, the winner will have the title, Female Iron Chef Of Bakugan!" Sorata, having absolutely no indoor voice. "Aaaaaand, in the winner... Well, heh heh. She'll-"

"S-shush!" Hikari, blushing hard.

"Shut up!" Dokae, blushing harder.

"Mufasalatete..." Kameru... Sleeptalking.

Kay placed both hands behind his head. In a completely relaxed manner he said,

"The winner will get to be Ryuuji's girlfriend."

"What the FUDGE?" Ryuuji, his face redder than Char's Zaku... I mean a chilli. Do you even know what Char's Zaku is anyway?

By the way kids, Ryuuji didn't say fudge.

"Hey, I didn't plan it." Sorata, shrugging and shaking his head. "It was your mom."

"And the winner gets to be Ryuuji's girlfriend!" Sorata, recalling Ryuuji's mom's exact words.

"Damn. You. Mom." Ryuuji, covering his face.

Kay stood up. He decided to go check Ryuuji and Kameru out of the hospital. Sorata and Dokae followed... But they definitely had ulterior motives.

Ryuuji watched as they walked away. Then he realized something. They left him alone with Hikari. It was intentional.

"(Those bastards!)" Ryuuji shouted in his head. "Hey, where's Leonidas?"

"O-oh, he's h-here..." Hikari, pointing at the table next to Ryuuji's bed. "H-he seems a-awful q-quiet..."

"Like that's something new in this fanfic." Ryuuji muttered as he picked up Leonidas. "Is something wrong Leo-chan...?"

"...I lost." Leonidas, obviously upset. "I live for victory. If I don't win... Then there's no meaning in my existence."

Ryuuji had no response to that. Even he had the same purpose all his life. Hikari seemed like she had something to say, but she couldn't spit it out. Ryuuji thought it would be better than anything he had in mind.

"Spit it out." Ryuuji said.

"...Uhm..." Hikari tried to recollect herself. "Winning i-isn't e-everything."

Ryuuji opened his eyes widely. Even though her speech was directed at Leonidas, it hit him harder.

"I-I mean... Victory f-feels n-nice but i-it's the j-journey that makes i-it worthwhile..."

"What journey?" Leonidas questioned.

"L-Like... The j-journey t-that l-leads up t-to it... I d-don't know h-how to m-make myself clear..." Hikari, looking down in embarrassment.

"With a habit of speech like that, of course it's hard." Ryuuji, shrugging. "But I think I get it. What you're trying to say that we should have fun playing instead of have fun winning."

"W-we...?" Hikari, glaring at Ryuuji.

"Uh... Leonidas."

"All right guys!" Sorata shouted as he kicked the door down. "Who's ready for some steak?"

* * *

><p>Sorata forced Ryuuji to take them to his house. Although reluctant as usual, Ryuuji finally got them there. Sorata still had no indoor voice.<p>

"All right girls!" he shouted. "Get ready to get cookin'!"

"He's real excited." Kay, patting Ryuuji's back. "But YOU should be a hundred billion times more... Whatever the word I'm looking for is."

"Like hell we'd cook for you guys." Dokae said.

"Y-yeah!" Hikari, trying to hold her ground.

No response from Kameru though. Sorata closed his eyes and then muttered,

"28th April 20xx. 14th June 20xx. 2nd February 20xx."

"Shut up!" Dokae, blushing. "We'll cook! We'll cook!"

"What? Huh?" Ryuuji, as usual, confused.

"Dirt." Kay muttered. "For a Ventus user, he has a lot of dirt."

* * *

><p>The guys were seated at the dining table as the girls cook. They left their Bakugan at the living room so they could try to get to know one another.<p>

"Nice place you got here!" Sorata shouted.

"Who cares about that?" Kay, sounding more excited than Sorata. "Dude, the girls cooked just for us! And they're even wearing aprons! Hikari looks cuter than usual! Dokae actually looks pretty cute even with her constant frown! And Kameru's giving me dirty thoughts!"

"You sound like a dirty old man." Ryuuji, slamming his face to his plate. "But I wouldn't be psyched. Knowing how wacky everyone is in this fanfic, the author probably decided it would be hilarious if the girls are lethal chefs."

"Hikari's only good at making treats." Sorata explained. "Dokae tries to be a little adventurous and Kameru... Oh, we're screwed."

In the kitchen...

"The sugar ran out..." Dokae mumbled as she cooked some sort of curry.

"Replace it with salt!" Kameru answered as she sleep... Cooked.

"Think it'll work?" Dokae asked Hikari.

"I don't t-think s-so..." Hikari answered.

"Agh, just dump it in!" Dokae, grabbing the entire salt container and pouring every grain of salt into the curry.

About 20 minutes later...

"It's done!" Dokae shouted, slamming her dish on the dining table.

"I h-hope i-it's okay..." Hikari, placing hers on the table.

"Here..." Kameru, placing a glass of water on the table.

"All right, lucky guy!" Sorata yelled with enthusiasm. "You do the taste testing!"

"Dammit." Ryuuji muttered as he picked up his fork and spoon.

He first went with Kameru's... Which is a glass of water.

"Well, the water is done right..." Ryuuji commented sarcastically.

And then he went ahead and tried Hikari's. She cooked some sort of yellow thing... With tentacles... And it's moving... Nevertheless, he mustered up his courage took a bite out of it. It was official. Whatever it was, it's not meant for a human body's digestion.

"What the hell is this!" Ryuuji shouted as he held back his vomit from coming out.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hikari, bowing repeatedly. "It's s-supposed t-to b-be an o-omelette!"

"THIS is an omelette?"

And finally, Dokae's. Okay, to be fair, the curry she made doesn't even count as curry. It was purple... Had a moving fish head... There were chicken feet in it... And Ryuuji could've sworn he saw a moving eyeball in that thing.

"I can't do this!" Ryuuji, breaking a tear.

"Oh don't be such a wuss." Sorata smiled evilly.

"I guess you aren't man enough for eating." Kay, his smile just plain wicked.

"I AM A MAN!" Ryuuji screamed.

He scooped up whatever the hell it was and placed it in his mouth. He couldn't chew through it, so he had to swallow it whole.

If Hikari's food made Ryuuji almost throw up, this one might kill him. In other countries, it qualifies as an illegal nuclear weapon. The taste is so indescribable that by describing it, I would have divided by zero and destroyed the universe. Everyone knew what would happen next to Ryuuji.

"CRITICAL KO"

"It's Super Effective!"

"Astral Finish!"

"CRUSHED"

"DESTROYED"

"FINISH"

"The Final Blow!"

"WEAK"

"A Critical Hit!"

"Certain Victory"

"PERFECT"

"UNGHOOOOOOOOOH!" Ryuuji, making his death cry.

"Ryuuji fainted! Would you like to switch Pokemons?"

Everyone watched as Ryuuji fell to the ground and fainted. Kay raised his hand.

"Let's... Order pizza."

Meanwhile...

"Let's go to the moon!" Rugner shouted.

"SHUT UP!" the other Bakugans, annoyed.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later...<p>

Ryuuji covered himself with a blanket as he sat on a couch. He didn't want to see the atrocities he placed in his mouth again.

"It's o-okay n-now..." Hikari, trying to comfort the traumatised Ryuuji. "W-we had the f-fire d-department c-come a-and they d-disposed o-of those food."

"..."

"Let me handle this." Kay said as he cracked his knuckles. "GRIT THOSE TEETH!"

Look, he did this once before. You know what he just did to Ryuuji right now.

"You hit me! My father never even hit me!" Ryuuji, rubbing his cheek.

"Now that you're finally back to normal..." Sorata, nodding. "We have proclaimed the winner to be... Kameru! That's cause your reaction toward her glass of water is the least lethal."

Kay started singing.

"Ryuuji and Kameru, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryuuj shouted.

"Oh, and today's meeting will be held at Ryuuji's room!" Sorata shouted.

"What meeting?"

* * *

><p>They climbed upstairs to Ryuuji's room. And so he doesn't break tradition, Sorata kicked the door down.<p>

"Wow, this room is pretty neat." Dokae, impressed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Ryuuji, not amused.

"So, you keep the goods under the futon or what?" Sorata asked.

"Huh?"

Dokae whispered into Ryuuji's ear.

"He's asking you where you keep your corn."

"What? I don't have any corn!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Kay shouted. "You're 15! You've gotta at least have some sort of corn!"

"I don't!"

"Liar!"

"C'mon." Sorata, placing his hand on Ryuuji's shoulder. "You can tell us. It's okay. So, what's your favourite type of corn?"

"Well, I'd say it has to be *censored*"

"Whoa." Kay, surprised. "I didn't think you like *censored* corn."

"Y-you didn't l-look l-like y-you liked *censored*. You s-seem m-more of a *censored* fanatic..." Hikari mumbled.

"Hm? And what's your favourite, Hikari?" Ryuuji asked.

"*censored*"

"Damn. *censored* is WAY more hardcore than *censored*." Ryuuji said. "But of course, *censored* and *censored* can work well together, but *censored* and *censored* is just plain weird."

"THIS CONVERSATION IS RIDICULOUS!" Dokae shouted. Seems like she's been holding down her rage for quite some time.

"You have a point." Ryuuji responded. "Go take a seat, there's that couch, my computer chair and... Kameru, get off my bed!"

"Your bed is so cushy..." Kameru, falling into sleep.

"Don't drool on my pillow!"

Everyone sat down. Sorata, Dokae and Hikari on the couch, Kay on the computer chair and Kameru lying down on the bed. Ryuuji had to share space with Kameru's legs.

"Something's been bothering me for a while..." Dokae, clasping her hands together. "Kay, what did you and Megumi talk about the other day?"

"Hunh? Uh... Food. Nothing big."

"I don't buy it." Ryuuji, narrowing his eyes. "I think it went like... I love you! I love you too! I love you three! I love you four! I love you fi-"

"No it didn't!" Kay, throwing a book at Ryuuji. Ryuuji dodged, and the book hit Kameru instead. Not that dragged a reaction out of her.

"Y-You shouldn't t-tease h-him so much..." Hikari muttered.

"Yeah." Sorata nodded. "Especially, Hikari, how much you li-"

"Eeep!" Hikari, immediately slamming her palm to Sorata's mouth.

"Enough." Dokae, trying to keep everyone together. "I was going to ask Kay if he got any important info, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Gee, Dokae." Sorata said. "You seem awful serious about the 7 Council."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dokae asked rhetorically. "They kidnapped my parents. They probably forced them into making those knock-offs of our Gauntlets."

"Come to think of it..." Ryuuji, stretching his arms. "The rest of us lack motivation to fight against them huh? Well, I know I want to stop them... They use angsty teenagers as lab rats."

"Me too." Kay said. "One of said angsty teenagers was my-"

"GIRL." Ryuuji giggled.

"friend. And I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"Then only three people are doing this for no reason..." Dokae, looking at Hikari, Sorata and Kameru.

"I-I... Don't k-know..." Hikari stumbling with her words.

"ZZZzzzzZZZ..."

"WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOR!" Sorata shouted toward the sky.

"But something's been bugging me..." Dokae muttered.

"What?" Ryuuji asked.

"...Never mind."

"Speaking of bugging..." Ryuuji, placing his hand on his bed."Aren't you guys... Scared of looking at me...? I mean, my old classmates said I have a face of a thug..."

"You kidding?" Sorata giggled. "Of course we're scared!"

"You look like you want to mug us..." Dokae muttered.

"Or even worse... Rope us." Kay said.

Kids, Kay didn't say rope.

"B-but we know y-you're really a n-nice guy s-so, we h-hang out with y-you..." Hikari said.

"Thanks...?" Ryuuji, confused toward his emotions. His thanks was really directed at Hikari.

"Whoa." Sorata, looking out the window. "It's getting dark. Well, I'll see you all later!"

"M-My parents w-would c-chew m-me out if I d-don't come home s-sooner or l-later..." Hikari, leaving the room.

"Bye." Both Dokae and Kay said as they left.

"What about you?" Ryuuji, glaring at Kameru.

"Yeah, bye. I'm going to the dream world." Kameru muttered as she slept.

"Outta my house!" Ryuuji yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>You could say I was very half-hearted as I wrote this. But trust me, you're gonna be in for a wild ride... On the next chapter.<br>Or if you want, let's play a game! Spot as many references as you can in this chapter!  
><strong>


	13. A Dimensional Rift

**I have decided to give up on this fanfic. The plot is dumb, and the characters are uninteresting. It's unrealistic and it has absolutely nothing to do with Bakugan.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Psyche! Actually, you probably already figured out I lied so whatever. Call me a troll!**

**And before I start with the chapter, I'm gonna do something I ALWAYS wanted to.**

**Ryuuji: I might sound high but... My whole world changed one day when all these random cards started raining down from the sky. It was everywhere. North, South, West and East...At first they seemed harmless enough, so some mentally challenged kids made a game out of them. And that's when they started freaking out for no reason. **

**I'm Ryuuji. And together with some freaks, Hikari... Kay... Dokae... the leader of these creeps, Sorata and Kameru.**

**We are... Team Dai-Gurren! Just who the hell... DO YOU THINK WE- Ouch!**

**I mean, we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! One goal, an entire universe!**

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday. The day seemed pretty normal. But the group felt like something was off. Or more like something was going to happen. Unlike normal occurrences, neither Dokae nor Sorata ordered a meeting. So everyone was practically doing whatever they like, Kay playing video games, Kameru and her naps...<p>

And as per usual, Ryuuji decided to go to the park to own people in Bakugan... Except no one was there. Again. It's almost as if no one goes there if it's an actual chapter.

He searched around for any human being. And he finally found one sitting on a bench. Short... Pink haired... It was... Hikari. It's almost as if the universe keeps giving them time alone. Ryuuji was not amused. But since he was bored, he decided to go greet her.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ryuuji said as he walked towards her.

"O-oh... Hi... Uh... N-nothing..." Hikari, looking down.

"Figures." Ryuuji, looking away. "Say... Do you... Feel like something bad's going to happen?"

"Y-yeah..." Hikari, clutching her hands. "T-tell you the t-truth... I'm s-scared..."

"(Don't say a cheesy line. Don't say a cheesy line! DON'T SAY A CHEESY LINE!)" Ryuuji shouted in his mind. "I'll protect you. (Dammit!)"

"W-what...?" Hikari blushing.

"Uh... Never mind."Ryuuji, patting the back of his head whilst blushing.

"Am I interrupting on a moment?" Sorata asked as he walked towards them.

"No." Ryuuji answered boldly.

"Great." Sorata said with a smile. "You know, I couldn't get much rest. Something's up..."

"You too huh? Say, where's Dokae? And Kay. And Kameru."

"Rugner's favourite show is on, so Dokae has to stay at home. Kay is playing video games. And Kameru is-"

"Sleeping? Yeah, that one was rhetorical."

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" A very familiar voice shouted from a distance.

Sorata's phone started ringing. Kay was on the other line.

"Dude! Dude!" Kay shouted. "I was so close to beating Sephiroth... And then there was a blackout!"

"So that loud cry of crap was yours?"

"Yeah! But come on! I was just 5 seconds from owning frickin' Sephiroth!

"Hold on, can you come to the park? And since your house is the closest to Kameru's, get her here too? I'll call Dokae."

"Aww man. Waking Kameru up is harder than a math test!"

Sorata put the phone down. He then dialled in another number and started talking. Ryuuji took a seat next to Hikari.

"Man." Ryuuji stretching his arms. "Looks like I'll just have to give my show a miss today..."

"Dokae? Is there a blackout at your area? Hmm? Uhuh... I see. Could you come to the park?

* * *

><p>30 minutes later...<p>

"Man! Waking Kameru up is a bigger pain in the ass compared to Sephiroth!" Kay said as he dragged Kameru toward the group. Emphasis on drag. As in, on the ground. She was still asleep.

"Since we're all here..." Dokae turned to Sorata. "What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Uh, the sudden blackout?"

"And...?"

"Think it could be the 7 Council?"

"Haha!" Ryuuji laughed. "So what, if the vending machine eats your cash, the 7 Council did it? If your sister decides to hog the bathroom... The 7 Council did it?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Sorata with a dim look. "I mean, isn't a sudden blackout a strange thing? Whoa!"

The ground started shaking. It was an earthquake. They were in an open air park, so the worst that can happen would be a tree falling on them. Ryuuji held onto the closest person possible... Which was Hikari. No, it wasn't to protect her. He was scared shitless.

"Hm. For one of the strongest ground attacks... It really doesn't do much damage." Kay, trying not to fall down.

The earthquake started to die down. Everyone took a look around. And Sorata with his shipping goggles noticed a certain dragon holding on to the light... Uhm, geddit? Ryuuji's name means dragon and Hikari's means... Never mind.

"Aww. How cute." Sorata chuckled.

"Huh...? Oh crap!" Ryuuji, letting go. "Eh... Not what it looks like...?"

"Riiiiiight."

Then they saw 6 huge tower-like things rising up from far away, at the edge of the town.

"What the? What is THAT?" Dokae, being the first to notice.

They started to realize something. It was getting darker. And darker. And darker.

"Is it me... Or is it getting darker?" Kay asked.

"The narrator's got that part covered." Dokae answered.

Hell yeah I do. The clouds weren't moving in to cover the Sun. In fact, when they looked up, the noticed something. A portal. Or probably a dimensional rift. Whatever it was, it opened up from on top of town. As in, from the sky.

"Can I do the narration in the case that random cards start raining down from the sky?" Ryuuji asked.

"You already did that before the chapter started." Dokae answered boldly.

But the portal didn't drop any cards. Bakugan came out of it. And no, not in their ball form. In their Bakugan form. The group saw some flying Bakugan... Which started blasting everything in sight.

Shocked, the group hid under a bridge.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuuji, looking at the insane amount of Bakugan.

"Hiding under a bridge?" A fairly familiar voice said.

Everyone looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. That's when some sort of light cloaked them. They covered their eyes because it was too bright. Just a second later, they knew they were someplace else, probably because of the tense atmosphere.

But when they opened their eyes they saw 7 silhouettes. They already knew who they were.

"About time you jerkfaces showed your jerky... Faces!" Ryuuji, struggling to make a one-liner.

"Leave those kinds of things to the pros, kid." A voice said. It was Mark... A character from some other universe.

The 7 figures stepped out of the shadows. Two of them are recognizable, Haos, the masked Super Saiyan and Vent, the guy in green. The others were a brunette clad in blue, a sandy blonde girl clad in black, a purple haired woman clad in brown... And a monkey clad in red. Needless to say, everyone was looking at the monkey. They didn't notice the man in white, who's probably in his late 20s. All of them were wearing Gauntlets.

Dokae knew who they were and didn't bother with verification. She immediately asked,

"Where. The hell. Are my parents?"

"Pyro. Answer their questions." The man clad in white ordered.

"Right away." The monkey said. "We have absolutely no clue who your parents are... Unless their scientists. Of course, we kidnapped a lot of them who are researching Bakugan, so we'd probably not remember their names."

"The monkey talks!" Sorata, shocked. "Can it do tricks?"

"I-is... Is it butler?" Kay, excited.

"The world looks like it's gonna end..." Dokae, furious. "And the two of you are getting excited over a talking monkey?"

"Any other questions?" the monkey asked.

"Yeah." Ryuuji, pointing his finger up to the sky. "What is THAT?"

"That up there is a dimensional rift... To the Doom Dimension."

"Heh heh. Doom Dimension..."

"A lot of Bakugan were sent there thanks to a certain card... But a few years ago, they were released. But what most people don't know is that there are Bakugan that are born in the Doom Dimension."

"Like...?"

"Yours. Darkus Leonidas."

"...Huh? What?"

"Bakugan born from the Doom Dimension are full of nothing but hate and malice. That's why, when we released them into this town, they started wreaking havoc."

"That explains..." Kay, observing the berserking Bakugan. He realized they were probably at the top of a skyscraper. But other than that, he also noticed the 6 towers. Aligning them was a dark forcefield.

Ryuuji took out Leonidas.

"Hey... Is what that monkey is saying true?"

"...Yes."

"And that's why you must give it to us." The man clad in white said. "Leonidas is one of these rampaging Bakugan. It's his destiny to go with them. To destroy the world. It's fate. You can't fight fa-"

"FUCK fate!" Ryuuji shouted. Yes, he bended my ability to censor it. "So what if he's one of them? So what? No one's future is set in stone, and Leonidas should be able to choose his too!"

"Ryuuji..." Leonidas mumbled.

"Yesterday's pizza was less cheesy than this." Dokae snarked.

"You idiot." Vent said. "If you keep him, he'll just end up giving in to fate and destroy all of you from the inside."

"Who cares?" Ryuuji muttered.

The man clad in white started laughing.

"Headstrong kids like you are what this world needs! Fine, we'll just have to pry him off of your dead fingers."

The 7 Council took their Guardian Bakugan and shouted,

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

Vent threw his Pixie and Haos his Izanagi.

The woman clad in black's Guardian Bakugan was a Darkus dragon. And unlike most dragon Bakugan, this one was just the skeleton. It was nightmare fuel at its finest.

The brunette in blue called out her's, an Aquos Bakugan. It looked sorta like what would happen if you put together a scorpion and a crab. And then stuck a horse's head on it.

The purple haired woman in brown had a Bakugan which was a Subterra type. It was the biggest among them all and had humanoid shape.

The monkey sent out his. It was a dog that sorta resembles a lion.

And finally, the man clad in white. His was a humanoid dragon. But unlike most of dragons, it had angelic wings. Its build was somewhat mechanical.

The Battle Brawlers counteracted themselves. They threw their Bakugan and in unison, they shouted,

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

Except for Ryuuji, who always shouts you know what.

It was 6 versus 7. The man in white waved his hand towards his comrades in signal to leave it to him. He took an Attack Card and then slid it in.

The angelic dragon put all of its feet down. A high amount of energy accumulated in its mouth and then it launched an energy blast at the group. The blast was a huge sphere.

"Attack Card, Activate!" Ryuuji shouted as he slid in Alpha Blaster.

Leonidas shot an Alpha Blaster from its mouth to counter the energy blast of the angelic dragon. He put all of its power in the Alpha Blaster but alas, the energy blast was stronger than it. It absorbed the Alpha Blaster and made itself stronger. And then, it moved toward the group and blasted them to oblivion, destroying the top of the skyscraper.

"There's no kill like overkill!" The brunette in blue shouted.

"No." The man in white said. "They were saved at the last moment... We should forget about Leonidas for now. All of you, guard the towers."

"Whatever." Everyone responded.

* * *

><p>The group shouldn't have been able to survive the blast. But luckily enough, they were warped out at the last minute by... Something. The least they knew was, they were back at the park.<p>

It was then that a voice spoke into their minds. It was very recognizable. It was...

"Mumu?" Ryuuji muttered.

"It's Mugen you idiots!" the voice, going out of character. "Ahem. The 6 chosen ones..."

"6 chosen ones. Pleh!" Ryuuji, sort of annoyed.

"You must defeat the 7 Council-"

"Question." Dokae, raising his hand. "Why does it have to be us? Why didn't you choose... I don't know... The Bakugan Battle Brawlers who've saved the world before?"

"I am not allowed to grant you that information for now."

"Jerk." Kay snickered.

"The Gauntlets I gave you are incomplete. I shall now enhance their capability."

The Gauntlets on their wrists started to shine. Instead of getting bigger, they got smaller. To the size of wristwatches.

"What are these, Rolex?" Ryuuji snarked.

"These are now capable of scanning enemy's HP and GP. I'm sure you'll find a good use for it."

"So it really wasn't the author's laziness to jot it down." Sorata, dripping a sweat.

"The towers located at the edge of town are the source to the portal up in the sky. With those Gauntlets, you should be able to override their programming and-"

"Wait." Ryuuji interrupted. "You haven't explained in depth about these towers. I can see all of them from here, 6 of them really. They're really tall. But what are they? And why are they there in the first place? And finally, are they somehow related to ley points?"

"... Those towers are what opened the portal to the Doom Dimension. They were hidden underneath the ground, inaccessible to anyone without a Gauntlet. They rise up to the ground when 6 souls with Gauntlets stand at those 6 points, effectively opening up a portal to the Doom Dimension."

"And...?"

"Their location are at 6 ley points in town. The town has an odd Ley Line that looks like a hexagon. Each corner of the hexagon are called Ley Points."

"Okay. But this is my last question. Who created those towers?"

"...That is information which I am not allowed to indulge you in at the moment."

"Jerk." Kay snickered. "Wait, I got one! Who are the 7 Council?"

"The 7 Council consists of 7 members who are named Pyro, Aqua, Terra, Vent, Haos and Darkus."

"And the 7th one...?" Kay, narrowing his eyes.

"That is information-"

"That you cannot tell us. Yeah, we know." Ryuuji interrupted.

"If you have no more questions, please go to the towers and reprogram them with your Gauntlets. It should close off the portal to the Doom Dimension..." Mugen, its voice starting to fade.

The group glared at the huge towers surrounding the town. They started to tinker with their new Gauntlets. It's much more lighter, and it's also more portable because it looks like a wristwatch, so it doesn't stand out. Kay bashed the buttons on it till some sort of hologram came out of it.

"Whoa." Kay, his eye widening.

"W-what did you p-press...?" Hikari asked.

"The middle button."

All of them pressed the button. They took a look at the hologram. They noticed that it has data on their Bakugan's current HP and GP. Dokae noticed that it had a square that's as big as the area you slide your cards into.

"Lemme try." Dokae, grabbing a card.

She slid in the Ability Card, Fighting Spirit which then increased Rugner's GP from 1380 to 1580.

"Huh? When did you get the extra 1000 GP?" Dokae asked Rugner.

"I must've gained it after you got your Gantlet." Rugner answered.

Everyone else checked the holographic info. True enough, all their Bakugans have 1000 more GP than usual.

"Ain't this odd?" Ryuuji said as he went through it.

"The slide in card thing is now rendered a hologram, but it still reacts." Kay started muttering. "Holograms are like light. You can see them, but you can't hear them nor feel them. But these ones react to the cards sliding in so I can't say it's merely a hologram..."

Everyone... Including the Bakugan gave him an awkward glare.

"Video game." Kay said quickly.

Sorata folded his arms. He then said,

"If what Mumu said is right, we can close that portal up there if we use these Gantlet to somehow reprogram the towers... And since I don't think we'll have much time left, let's split up."

"Nyeh, good idea." Ryuuji, impersonating a certain Joey.

"But, on the other hand, they probably know we're alive so, be on the lookout. And... We should turn the Bakugan back into ball form so they don't run out of energy when we do fight."

Everyone turned their Bakugan back into their ball forms. How they found out how to do so? I don't know. They then split up to stop the towers.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules rules rules!<strong>

**Bakugan have to decrease the other Bakugan's GP to 0 to turn the enemy back into ball form, rendering it useless for about an entire day. The Bakugan will need rest until it can Brawl again.**

**There are 2 ways to increase GP. Ability Cards and Normal Attacks. Ability Cards provide major boosts and Normal Attacks boosts GP slightly.**

**There are 2 ways to reduce enemy HP. Attack Cards and well... Normal Attacks. Attack Cards deal severe damage and Normal Attacks do tiny damage. **

**Each Attack Card has a different amount imprinted on it. The damage dealt is **

**Bakugan's current GP+Number imprinted on Attack Card. This principle is applied by Fusion. **

**And if I ever forgot about Shield Cards, they either reduce damage, nullify it or just plain reflects it.**

**And that's about it... I think.**


	14. Insert Fancy Name Here

**Sorry about the hiatus, final exams. I couldn't have just wasted an entire chapter just to report a hiatus can I? Can I? Whatever. Oh, and since it has space, I fit in three chapters into this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tranquil Flame<strong>

Kameru made it to one of the towers. It had a Pyrus symbol on it but the person who guarded it was someone Kameru didn't expect. The loud short girl.

"Hey you!" she shouted, seemingly having no inside voice. "What took you so long! Hurry up and throw your Bakugan so we can get this over with!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ..."

"How dare you! Nobody falls asleep in front of me, the great Aqua of the-"

"Neener neener... Flaming ramen..."

"..."

Aqua was so annoyed that she was speechless. She threw her Guardian Bakugan, Poseidon and shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!"

Poseidon turned into its Bakugan form and used a single one-liner just for intimidation.

"I, Poseidon, will knock you down!"

Okay, never mind. Anyway, G'don saw this and woke Kameru up with the loudest scream of, "WAKE UP!"

"Woaenanegkfab!" Kameru, awakening from her god knows how long slumber. She looked at what was in front of her, which just so happened to be a Bakugan with the head of a horse and a body of a huge scorpion. Yeeeep. She then threw G'don and shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!"

They then engaged in combat, and yes, Kameru being Kameru, she forgot to set up the field.

* * *

><p>G'don HP, GP: 5000, 1340<p>

Poseidon HP, GP: 5000, 1390

This is gonna be intense! Screw that, I was being sarcastic. How is a children's card game intense anyway?

"Gate Card, Set!" Kameru, setting a Gate Card entitled Volcanic Lake. The area changed, turning into a large pool of lava, with the Brawlers standing on molten rocks.

G'don GP: 1540

Poseidon GP: 1560

Although half asleep, Kameru was quite focused. She figured that Aqua still had the upper hand by checking the Gauntlet. So she thought up a quick plan. She ordered G'don to go all out and attack.

G'don did so and ran toward Poseidon, but the size difference pretty much decided the outcome. How should I put this, Poseidon is the size of a building, and G'don is the size of a... Tiger. This resulted in a quick curb stomp battle where Poseidon beats the crap out of G'don with its pincers.

But when it comes down to it, horse-lobster+flaming tiger equals...? Fried lobster! The fire scorched Poseidon's pincer. Following that, G'don proceeded to leap toward Poseidon, claws out. But Poseidon countered that by burying its stinger underground and uppercutting G'don from below. The blow sent G'don flying upwards. The HP and GP changed as follows,

G'don HP, GP: 4500, 1480

Poseidon HP, GP: 4800, 1620

But it really was what Kameru hoped for. She slid in the Gate Card, G-Power Swap and shouted, "Gate Card, Set!"

As you can see, you can't stack Gate Cards. So the Gate Card she set earlier shattered along with the lake of lava and G-Power Exchange took its place. So the GP was reduced to,

G'don: 1280

Poseidon: 1450

And with the new Gate Card in place,

G'don: 1350

Poseidon: 1540

And finally the effects of the Gate Card,

G'don: 1540

Poseidon: 1350

From Kameru's sleepy face came a cryptic smile. Everything went according to plan. She pulled out three Attack Cards, Comet, Sub Zero and Flaming Cannonball. As you can see, Sub Zero doesn't do any damage but absorbs all heat in the area to G'don, freezing the entire area and powering up G'don's fire.

"I see what you did there!" Aqua, finally picking up on Kameru's tactic.

Kameru slid the three cards in and shouted, "Tri-Fusion! Destruction Meteor!" The addition totalled up to,

Destruction Meteor Attack Power: 1840

The enemy being frozen, it should be really accurate. Emphasis on should. Poseidon managed to break free from the ice on its left pincer. The rest of its body was frozen solid. Aqua took note of this. She slid in an Attack Card, Guillotine, and shouted, "Attack Card, Activate!"

Guillotine Attack Power: 1550

Poseidon raised it pincer upward at G'don. G'don on the other hand, rolled into a ball and dived down toward Poseidon. The intense heat G'don was emitting could be felt a mile away. G'don dived faster and faster as the force of gravity was on her side.

Then, they clashed. Poseidon's left pincer versus G'don's entire body. Poseidon's timing was perfect, he managed to grab G'don at the perfect time... Which would be okay if G'don wasn't emitting heat of temperatures OVER 9000!111!

But seriously though, G'don melted Poseidon's pincer before it can do some serious damage and broke through its entire arm and slamming onto the ground, creating a huge crater. That pretty much resulted in an extra 1000 damage. The result?

G'don's HP: 4500

Poseidon's HP: 1960

Cheating? No it's not. You try getting your left arm broken and tell me it does not hurt.

"Sheesh!" Aqua, frantically annoyed. "Gate Card, Set!" as she slid in the Gate Card, Ground Strike. It shattered G-Power Swap and its effects leaving the GP as,

G'don: 1280

Poseidon: 1450

And changing it to,

G'don: 1380

Poseidon: 1600

And effects,

Poseidon: 1800

"Attack Card, Activate!" Aqua shouted as she slid in the Attack Card, Pressure.

Pressure Attack Power: 2050

"This'll sting." G'don muttered.

A large blob of water surrounded G'don. It started to shrink and shrink, crushing G'don. And then, thanks to rule of cool, it exploded.

G'don's HP: 2450

"Yeowch." Kameru said as she checked the HP. She then slid in Flare Claw and shouted in that lazy tone, "Attack Card, Activate!"

G'don leaped forward claws out. Oh, mid-leap, the claws got on fire! Just as G'don was about to slash Poseidon, time froze, and the damage calculation came up, for rule of cool.

Flare Claw Attack Power: 1580

And back to where time froze, G'don slashed through Poseidon's face, sending it flying back.

Poseidon's HP: 380

G'don followed on without Kameru's orders, because the opportunity was perfect. She jumped onto Poseidon.

"No! Impossible!" Poseidon, not believing that he could lose. He tried to counter G'don but his pincer couldn't reach her, and his stinger could damage himself. G'don finished off whatever remained of Poseidon's HP by clawing him to death.

Poseidon's HP: 0

* * *

><p>"Aww man." Aqua said as she picked up Poseidon who turned back into ball form. She said, "Dammit!" and then teleported off.<p>

Kameru grabbed G'don who reverted back into ball form. G'don said with a cheery voice, "That was amazing Kameru! I didn't know you could-"

"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"Never mind."

Mid-sleep, Kameru walked to the tower and touched it with the hand she wears her Gauntlet at. The tower collapsed. From the rubble, a Bakugan flew towards Kameru, smacking her in the face. It wasn't shaped like a ball, but it was definitely a Bakugan. It was silent an immobile, so Kameru held on to it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ravaging Sea<strong>

Kay made it to the tower with the Aquos sign. And just as he hoped, the guard posted here was none other than Pyro, the monkey.

"AWESOME!" Kay shouted. "Do you speak in Mo-english?"

"Huh?" Pyro, feeling weirded out by his enemy.

"Like this. That is to say, a repetitive form of speech. In other words, to say the same sentence over and over again. A form of speech originally created by none other than, MOJO JOJO, an antagonist from the PowerPuff Girls. That is really a show on TV that is on at-"

"Enough!"Pyro shouted. "Just brawl me you mindless infidel."

"Infidel?" Kay, taking offense to it.

"I have far more superior knowledge compared to you, brainless reptile."

"Hah! I'm a human, humans are mammals! Who's the smart one now?"

"I am. I can memorise pi 40000 digits. And the last one is 1."

"Well I can calculate pi right now! 3.-"

You know what? This argument could take years, so let's just skip to the brawl.

Kay stood far from Pyro. He thought Pyro was cool previously, but now he knows that Pyro basically has an inferiority complex against humans. Just now, offscreen of course, Kay threw in Leviatahan and Pyro threw in Cerberus. And Kay also opened up the field. Yep, that's the offscreen recap.

Leviathan HP, GP: 5000, 1400

Cerberus HP, GP: 5000, 1360

"Gate Card, Set!" Pyro, shouted as quickly as possible. He slid in the Gate Card, Cerberus, which made the following effects,

Leviathan GP: 1500

Cerberus GP: 1510

Plus effects,

Cerberus GP: 1610

"Ability Card, Activate!" Kay shouted as he figured out the situation. He slid in the Ability Card, Dive Mirage.

Leviathan GP: 1650

"Attack Card, Activate!" both Kay and Pyro shouted in unison. Kay slid in Bubble Bomb, whereas Pyro slid in Agilao.

Bubble Bomb Attack Power: 1850

Agilao Attack Power: 1710

Cerberus sent forth a blast of flame at Leviathan and Leviathan made a huge amount of... Bubbles. No, they didn't clash. Agilao moves straightforward towards Leviathan whereas Bubble Bomb kind of moves surrounding the opponent and then explodes. And the force of the explosion is that of a TNT. Yeeeep.

So the two moves hit their targets the way they should and the HP reduction was,

Leviathan HP: 3290

Cerberus HP: 3150

Kay took notice of something. Cerberus was standing near a tall building. He gestured at Leviathan to strike the building. Leviathan understood the gesture and proceeded to use its tail to swipe Cerberus.

Our little lion dog thing dodged that swipe with ease but as you know... Just according to keikaku. Heheh.

So what was the keikaku in question? Duh. Sending the building crashing onto Cerberus. The tail swipe that Cerberus thought was for him really was for the building. The attack shattered the supports in the building and sent it crashing down sideways.

"Uh oh." Cerberus muttered as he witnessed the building topple.

It's safe to assume you know what happens next. If you don't, well, Cerberus got buried underneath an entire building. The amount of damage was 1000 and half that amount was decreased from Cerberus' GP. And Leviathan got a 500 GP boost from

Leviathan HP, GP: 3290, 2150

Cerberus HP, GP: 2150, 1610

"Cat's in the bag." Kay said as he slid in Tidal Wave.

Tidal Wave Attack Power: 2350

Leviathan whipped up a tidal wave from hammerspace and then proceeded to send it crashing onto the poor little puppy.

"Insignificant humans." Pyro muttered with an angry expression. But since he's a monkey, it's funny.

Cerberus HP: 0

So the two of them were sent back to the real world. Pyro teleported away without a word, probably even bringing along Cerberus who's buried in that rubble.

"Herp derp." Kay, twisting his wrist as he tried to figure out how to make the tower go under. Then, the only thought that sprang to mind was... Well he stretched his arm back, clenched his fist and then sent it flying toward the tower, with a loud cry of,

"FARCON PAWNCH!"

Actually, you just need to touch the tower with the hand you wear your Gauntlet in to send it crashing down. It pretty much does what you want it to do and whatnot. Kay's strong hand is his right hand and almost everyone wears their Gauntlets on their left hands because they're like watches. Either way, it led to this exchange,

"Ouch!"

"And thus the Kamina Punch is proven to be super effective compared to the Falcon Punch." Leviathan snarked.

"Pfft. The Falcon Punch destroyed half a galaxy. What did the Kamina Punch do?"

"It cures heroic BSODs and creates men who destroy universes by being awesome."

"I bow down to the Kamina Punch."

Kay poked at the tower with his left hand and the entire tower came crashing down. And from the rubble, a Bakugan that's not shaped in a ball went to Kay and blah blah blah.

"What is this? I don't know. I shall bring it along with me for no apparent reason." Which is a quick summary of the long paragraphs I could be writing about Kay's reaction.

"Sigh. I wonder how Meg's doing? All these... 'Doom Bakugan' as I like to call them are on a rampage. It wasn't easy for me to get pass them. Sheesh. Why does this tower so far from our houses? Maybe she's dead...?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Calm Earth<strong>

...

...

...

"The Calm Earth? Seriously?" Dokae shrugging.

Don't mock my creativity!

"Creativity my ass."

I sure would like to see it bare. Heheh.

"Enough. Get on with the narration."

Right, right. So Dokae made it to the tower with the Subterra symbol. As if you didn't see that coming. And try to guess who's stationed there? Shouldn't be that hard.

...

...

...

...

...

Duh. Vent.

"So we meet again, monsieur?" Vent said as he held a rose with his teeth, probably to look flirty.

"The pervert always dies first." Dokae responded.

Vent's tongue slipped and poked onto the thorns of the rose. He spat out the rose quickly to check on his tongue. "Ow... It's bleeding."

"I don't get why you're hitting on this girl." Vent's Guardian Persona... I mean, Bakugan, Pixie, said with jealousy on her tone. "I mean, she's like, 12 years old."

"Fifteen." Dokae, raising her hand.

"Yeah, whatever." Pixie, shrugging off Dokae's answer. "Isn't this what we call, pedophilism?"

"Who cares?" Vent sighed. "I haven't hit anything below 20 before. Besides, I'm already on fire for kidnapping her scientist parents so enjoy whatever time you have left right?"

When Dokae heard that, a switch seemed to flicker on within her. With an angry tone, she asked,"Where are they...?"

"Huh?" Vent, raising an eyebrow. He didn't really catch what Dokae said.

"My parents. Where. The hell. Are they?"

"Oh! Forgot about that part!"

"(You just mentioned it 5 seconds ago!)"

Vent took out a device and started to tinker with it. It's probably the teleportation device the 7 Council are so prone to using. Then, several feet away from Dokae, a portal opened. From the portal, her parents fell out of it, both of them bruised and battered. Dokae ran to them and crouched next to them to get a better look at their situation.

By the looks of it, they're damaged to unconsciousness. Or, worst case scenario, their dead. Vent started to smirk, trollface style, and said, "Oh right! We miiiiiiiiight've used them as practice dummies after they made these Gauntlets we use. Y'know, to make sure they work and all."

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"..."

"Too shocked and sad that your parents are dead?"

"..."

"My parents are dead! Boohoo! Heheheh... Hahahahaha!"

"You're dead." Dokae, throwing Rugner directly below her. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

Rugner emerged, arms crossed. Below him was Dokae, legs open, arms crossed. People call this the Badass Arm Fold. And in Japan, the Gaina-Stance. You know something badass is about to happen.

Vent threw Pixie and shouted, "Bakugan, Brawl!" and yade yade yada Pixie emerged. Pixie is the size of a human whereas Rugner is y'know, a mecha the size of a building.

"Field, Open!" Dokae shouted.

* * *

><p>Rugner HP, GP: 5000, 1380<p>

Pixie HP, GP: 5000, 1350

Rugner started to trash talk Pixie, "So, how did it feel getting cut p in half with my special boomerang-shades?"

"It won't happen twice, that's for sure." Pixie responded.

"Not exactly." Dokae, grabbing the Attack Card... C'mon. Guess! The answer iiiiiis... Rugner Boomerang! Dokae slid it in, but nothing happened. Then she read the Attack Card's inscription.

"This Attack Card cannot be used without the activation of the Ability Card, Fighting Spirit."

"Lol, what?" Dokae sweated those huge sweatdrops you always find in anime. She checked the other 4 Attack Cards available to her. And guess what? Same inscription. All of them.

"This Attack Card cannot be used without the activation of the Ability Card, Fighting Spirit."

"Seriously?"

"A real man cannot proceed into battle without some fighting spirit."

"Some rule..." Dokae, sighing. She slid in the Ability Card, Fighting Spirit. And as you don't know, Fighting Spirit reduces 400 HP and increases 200 GP. Yeeeeep.

Rugner HP, GP: 4600, 1580

"Gate Card, Set!" Vent, sliding in the Gate Card, The Spires. Which of course, led to the following increase,

Rugner: 1620

Pixie: 1500

"Ability Card, Activate!" Vent, sliding in G-Power Spin. What does that do? It randomly selects a number between 0-200! So now all together!

WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!

That huge wheel you find in those kinds of shows appeared from hammerspace and started spinning and spinning. Everyone looked at the wheel intently.

"Get a zero... Get a zero... Get a zero..." Dokae, making a mantra.

"Get 200... Get 200... Get 200..." Vent, making his own mantra.

The wheel started to slow down and landed on... 173.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vent screamed a la that opening theme of CSI Miami,

Pixie GP: 1673

"Attack Card, Activate!" Dokae, sliding in Rugner Boomerang now that it should work.

Rugner Boomerang Attack Power: 1770

Rugner grabbed the shades he wore and threw it at Pixie.

"Shield Card, Activate!" Vent, sliding in a Shield Card called Defend. Its effects is to halven the damage taken.

Pixie guarded herself from the ginormous boomerang-shades by creating some sort of wind barrier in front of her. It damaged her and sent the boomerang-shades ricocheting toward a building and got stuck there.

Pixie HP: 4115

"Attack Card, Activate!" Vent, sliding in an Attack Card called... Leaf Storm.

Leaf Storm Attack Power: 1773

Leaves came from hammerspace and surrounded Rugner. Then, a strong gust of wind enveloped the leaves moving them in certain directions. The directions in question is from below Rugner and moving upwards. For some odd reason, the leaves were razor sharp and slashed Rugner all around. Of course, they're tiny compared to Rugner, so damage wasn't that bad. Either way, the wind sent Rugner flying upwards.

Rugner HP: 2827

"(Chance!)" Dokae thought. "Attack Card, Activate!" she shouted as she slid in Who The Hell Do You Think I Am Kick...Nothing happened. She read the inscription on the card, right below that previous one.

"This Attack Card cannot be used if Rugner is not wearing his super awesome boomerang-shades."

"How many quirks DOES Rugner need?" Dokae, feeling awful disappointed. She took out Wrist Vulcan and Earth Drill and then slid them both together and shouted, "Fusion! Mega Drill!"

From underneath the earth, a large drill flew upward at Rugner. Said drill attached itself to his right hand. At this point, Rugner knew what to do. He positioned the drill toward Pixie and using the force of gravity, plummeted to the earth.

"This drill... IS MY SOUL!" Rugner shouted in the hammiest way probable.

"Oh crap..." Pixie muttered as she saw the huge mecha falling towards her.

Pop quiz. Do you think you can survive a ginormous drill which is twice the size of a giant robot the size of an entire building? No? I thought so too.

I'll put this in the least detailed way I could for your well-being. Pixie got screwed. HARD. This resulted in an instant kill.

Pixie HP: 0

* * *

><p>Pixie turned back into a ball and slowly rolled back towards Vent. He picked her up and asked, "Nothing the size of a human could've got hit by that attack and live to tell the tale... But luckily, you're a Bakugan, so you should be okay tomorrow."<p>

Dokae picked up Rugner and then gave Vent a death glare that would send a chill down the spine of a mafia boss. Vent knew what she would ask or would do so he just said as he flailed his right hand about., "Your parents are still alive. Didn't check for heartbeats did you? A quick trip to the hospital should do them fine."

"That's not-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Vent teleported off. She then disabled the tower, made it collapse, got that weird Bakugan thingie and kept it for no reason. After that, she checked on her parents and sure enough, they did have heartbeats. Dokae was relieved but she couldn't stop there. She dragged her parents to a 'conveniently placed hiding place' so they wouldn't get attacked by the rampaging Bakugan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? Why do the main characters always seem to get bonuses when they attack? Notice how Dokae and Kameru got bonuses when they used a Fusion? And how Leviathan dropped an entire building on Cerberus? Things that are bone-shatteringly painful damage Bakugan a lot... Plus it saves me writing time. XD<strong>

**And those non-ball shaped Bakugan are obviously Traps.  
><strong>

**And remember. If you think I should stop writing, just say so. Or wait till the 16th chapter cause I got something in store there.  
><strong>


End file.
